The Kunoichi Duelist
by Whitewater Alchemist
Summary: The first in a series of Naruto Erosennin-verse crossovers. Judai Yuki was expecting a lot of things when he entered Duel Academia. He did not, however, expect his new teacher to be a dimensional traveler. Slow updates.
1. The Entrance Exam

Hey all, it's a new story, and my first crossover ever! I'm so excited. Hopefully, I'll have enough inspiration (cough-reviews-cough) to keep this going. Now then, welcome to the first in a series of Naruto crossovers, which include Naruto from the Erosennin-verse dimension traveling through different worlds. The idea in inspired by one of the most talented Naruto writers I know, Kyuubi16.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Ok, let's begin! The Shinobi Duelist – Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>People in the park stared after the brown blur that sped past them. Most shook their heads in amusement or sighed and turned back to whatever they were doing, while only a meager few continued looking after the running boy.<p>

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late!" Judai Yuki shouted, as he dodged a hot-dog cart. "I can't believe I overslept on the day of the entrance exams! But now I'm all set, I've got my deck, my duel disk, and my... hey, look out!"

A man with tri-colored spiky hair turned and barely even flinched when Judai crashed into him and bounced off, scattering his deck on the ground.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The man asked, as he watched Judai pick his cards up.

Judai laughed. "Yeah, you got me! I'm actually headed to join Duel Academia right now."

The man smirked. "You don't say." He murmured thoughtfully, as he reached into his deck pouch and pulled out a card.

Judai finally gathered his stuff and stood up. "Sorry about..." he trailed off when he finally saw who he was talking to. "Hey, you're..."

The man smiled and handed Judai a card. "Why don't you take this? I have a feeling it belongs with you."

Judai took the card and looked at it, seeing a picture of Winged Kuriboh. "Sweet. " He turned after the man, who was already walking away, and bowed. "Thank you. I'll make you proud!" He declared.

"I'm sure you will." The man agreed. "Oh, and when you get to Duel Academia, tell a friend of mine, Naruto Namikaze, that I said hi."

Judai nodded, still smiling, and sped off.

Unnoticed by anyone, Yugi's smile widened. _Judai Yuki...I look forward to meeting you again._

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, we have a last minute entry at the gates, and he's demanding to take his entrance duel exam."<p>

The 'woman' scowled. "I an not a woman. I am _Doctor _Chronos de Medici, with a degree in dueling. As for the boy, send him away. He's late, so he doesn't get to try out. Tell him to come back next year."

The man nodded and started turning away when a third voice spoke. "Hold on."

Both men turned to see a blond woman in her late twenties approach them. Chronos started sweating slightly. "Vice-Chancellor Namikaze-sama. To what do I one the pleasure?"

Naruto frowned. "Samejima-sama wants you to avoid the mistake you made last year, when you shut off entry time for applicants too early and caused the Academia a public scandal." She turned to the other man. "Tell the applicant that he will be tested shortly." The man nodded and left.

Chronos seethed. _Because of some slacker I'm in hot water with Namikaze-sama. That brat is going to pay._ "Namikaze-sama, please allow me to test the applicant myself."

Naruto smirked, seeing through the man immediately. "No need, Chronos-sensei. I'll do it myself." She smiled in anticipation. "It's been a while since I last pushed myself. I hope this kid can give me a challenge."

She leaned forward, checked the entry list, and activated the intercom. "Will Judai Yuki please proceed to Test Field 3, your test opponent will be there shortly."

Judai looked up from where he was talking to two friends he made already, Shou Marufuji and Daichi Misawa. "Alright, it's my turn! Time to get my game on!" His two friends watched as Judai ran down to the duel field.

"I wonder how he'll do." Misawa muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>A boy with spiky raven hair sneered. "Look at the little kid, thinking he can play around with the grown-ups." He commented snidely.<p>

One of his lackeys laughed, while the other nodded. "You said it, Manjoume-san."

* * *

><p>Another pair of teenagers was watching Judai walk down to the field, where Naruto was looking through her deck.<p>

"So, interested in how this guy does?" The blond girl, Asuka Tenjoin, asked her companion. "I mean, he definitely seems confident."

Kaiser Ryo said nothing, focused intently on Judai.

* * *

><p>Down in the field, Naruto smiled as she and Judai shook hands before their duel.<p>

"Judai Yuki, my name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced herself. "I'm the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academia, and today, I'm also your examiner." She smirked and activated her Duel Disk.

Judai smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing how good you are, sensei." He commented, activating his disk as well. "Oh, and Yugi says hi."

Most of the students gaped at him. Chronos had actually fainted.

Naruto nodded. "My thanks for relaying the message." She drew five cards from her deck. "Now let's duel!"

"Get your game on!" Judai shouted as he drew his five cards.

"I'll go first." Naruto drew a card, looked at her hand and laughed. "With this hand I'll win quickly!" She announced. "First I play the spell card Cost Down. By discarding one card from my hand, I get to lower the levels of all my monsters by two." She slid one card into the graveyard. "Now I can summon the ace of my deck, 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' (6/2500/1500) to the field."

Judai and the onlookers watched as a carbon copy of Naruto materialized on the field. "This card, along with most of my deck, was made specially for me by Pegasus. No one else in the world has those cards." Naruto explained as her holographic self crossed her arms and scowled.

Naruto slid two cards into her disk. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Judai grinned. "My turn. I draw!" He exclaimed, drawing a card.

"At this point I activate a trap!" Naruto shouted, revealing one of her face-down cards. "I activate Clan Union! Because Godaime Hokage is on the field, I can Special Summon 'The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui'" (5/2000/2000) from my hand." A man with black hair and spinning red eyes appeared next to the holographic Naruto.

Judai smiled. "Two strong monsters already. Sensei, you really know your stuff." He commented, before choosing a card from his hand. "But it ends here! First, I activate Elemental Hero Captain Gold's effect. By discarding him, I can put the spell card Skyscraper in my hand." Judai took one card from his deck. "And now I activate the field spell Skyscraper!"

Naruto watched, impressed, as tall buildings rose up all around her, with the tallest one standing directly behind Judai. Said boy chose another card from his hand. "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A humanoid monster, partly green and partly red, appeared on Judai's field. "Thanks to Skyscraper's effect, if one of my Elemental Heroes has less attack points than your monsters, it gets an extra thousand attack points during the battle phase. Now, Flame Wingman! Attack the Godaime Hokage!"

The monster jumped up into the air and sent a burst of fire at the holographic Naruto. The girl screamed for a few seconds before disappearing. Shisui seemed to be crying, although that was logically impossible.

Judai smiled. "I activate Flame Wingman's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

Naruto sighed as her life points went down to 3400, then sank even lower all the way to 900. "I activate the trap card Family Support! Because you destroyed Naruto, I can now Special Summon a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name from my hand or deck. And the monster I choose is 'The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki' (10/4000/4000)!"

Judai's smile faded as a red-haired woman appeared on Naruto's field and glared at him. "I throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Naruto drew a card and smiled. "Because you destroyed Godaime Hokage while Shisui was on the field, due to his effect his attack points increase by 500." The hologram of the Uchiha seemed to get slightly taller. "Now I attack your Wingman with Kushina!"

"I activate my trap card! Hero Barrier lets me negate the attack from one of your monsters if I have an Elemental Hero on my field!" Judai sighed in relief as a force field appeared before his monster, then gaped when Kushina rushed straight through it and destroyed his monster.

"But how?" Judai asked as his life points fell to 2100. Naruto smiled.

"Kushina's effect. When on the field, she can negate the effects of trap cards that prevent attacking. Now, Shisui. Attack Judai directly!" Shisui's hologram smirked and threw several kunai at the boy, causing his life points to fall to zero.

"Looks like I win." Naruto observed, walking over to Judai. "Still, you put up a better fight than most. Some arrogant prick earlier lost to me during my first turn, thinking he was going to win because he had the five VWXYZ monsters on his field. Why he didn't combine them I don't know." Up in the stands, Manjoume was gnashing his teeth.

Naruto smiled and started walking away. "Judai, I suppose you get back to your friends now. All the new students will be headed to Duel Academia Island real soon."

Naruto looked over her shoulder and smirked. "By the way, welcome to Duel Academia, Judai Yuki. I have a feeling that with you around it'll be a lot of fun."

Judai nodded as he watched her retreating form. A manic grin slowly spread across his face. _With duelists of her level, I'm really going to enjoy myself here._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok I was actually hoping this would be longer, but even so, it's the longest first chapter in my stories yet, and I'm proud of it. I'm not going to reveal anything about Naruto's past in her world, since those would be spoilers for Nidaime Ero-sennin, but her past in several words before this one will be explained eventually, either through this story or separate stories for those other worlds. How she got her deck will be explained in this story later on, and how she knows Yugi will be explained in a different one, which I'm hoping to get started on later.<p>

At the same time, Nidaime Ero-sennin is NOT abandoned. In fact, now that my make-up exams are done, I'm hoping to get back to writing and updating both this and Nidaime Ero-sennin quite frequently.

So thanks to all my fans and readers, and you'll be reading more from me soon.

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	2. The Midnight Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Here we go! The Shinobi Duelist – Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Attention, everyone." The pilot said over the PA. "We will be landing at Duel Academia shortly. If you look to your left, you can already see the island that will be your home for the next three years."<p>

The helicopter lurched sharply to the left when everyone piled up next to the windows to see the island.

Inside the pilot's cabin, the pilot wiped sweat from his brow as he stabilized the vehicle. "I really need to stop telling them to look out the windows."

* * *

><p>"Next!"<p>

Judai was torn out of his musings as he stepped forward to receive the uniform that would determine his rank and status in Duel Academia.

Chronos got an evil look on his face when he saw the boy approach. "Mr. Yuki. Hmm... ah yes, here we go." He smirked, handing Judai a package containing a red jacket.

"Ah, Judai-kun, nice seeing you again already." Naruto smiled at the boy as she noticed him, then frowned at the package Chronos was holding out. She turned to the others. "Keep the line going, guys. Chronos-sensei, Judai-kun, you two come with me."

She led them over to a small store room and closed the door behind them, before turning to Chronos with a scowl. "Explain." She commanded him, pointing at the clothes package he was holding.

Chronos paled. "Namikaze-sama, Yuki here has full scores from the duel exam, that is true, but he was late and didn't even take the written test."

Naruto sighed. "Chronos-sensei, you know that the written test is only 10% of the final entrance exam grade. Judai-kun here scored a 100% on his duel exam worth 90% of the grade, and the two scores are clearly good enough to get him into Obelisk Blue, which needs an entry exam score of at least 80%, something that Judai-kun here has exceeded, if my math is right."

Judai interrupted. "Sensei, if it's ok, I want to go to Osiris Red."

Both teachers looked at him. "Why?"

Judai smiled and pointed to the clothes package. "I like wearing red."

Naruto laughed. "In that case, I have an idea." She tossed Judai the package. "Congratulations, Judai-kun. You're the first Obelisk Blue who gets to wear the Osiris jacket."

Once Judai left, Chronos frowned. "You do realize that this is highly irregular."

Naruto sighed. "Chronos-sensei, wearing the dorm uniform is a custom meant to separate the students. It is not a requirement. And I have a feeling that young Judai-kun will manage to tear down the barriers between the students and their dorms."

Chronos looked at her questioningly, but she didn't elaborate further. "In any case, the other students in Obelisk Blue are not going to respond well to Yuki wearing that in their dorm."

Naruto smirked. "Let me worry about that."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Judai was seen carrying his luggage towards the huge castle that he was told was the Obelisk Blue boys dorm.<p>

"Aw, look what we have here." A snide voice commented. "Little slacker here thinks that he's as good as us."

Judai turned to see the raven-haired boy that was watching his exam earlier.

"You're in the wrong place, loser." Manjoume scoffed, looking at Judai's red jacket. "Osiris dropout dorm is the other way."

Judai smiled. "I'm not in Osiris Red, I'm in the Obelisk dorm." He explained, holding his jacket open and pointing to something sewn inside it. "See?"

Manjoume leaned forward and read the sewn-in patch out loud. "Judai Yuki is hereby allowed to wear whatever he wants despite his status as an Obelisk Blue student." Underneath that were the signatures of Naruto Namikaze, Chancellor Samejima, and Seto Kaiba himself.

Manjoume scowled. "You're still not good enough to play with the grown-ups like us, kid. I want to duel you, and then I'll prove that you don't belong in our dorm and that Namikaze-sama was wrong to show so much interest in you!"

One of the lackeys spoke up. "Ah, Manjoume-san, the entrance feast is about to begin." Manjoume nodded and turned back to Judai, only to find him sprinting away yelling "Food! Alright!".

* * *

><p>Chronos sighed as his welcome speech was interrupted. "Why is there an Osiris wimp crashing our party?" Several students were yelling out.<p>

Chronos sighed again. "Yuki here is a member of the Obelisk Blue dorm." He shouted. "For some reason, he refused to wear the Blue uniform and Namikaze-sama allowed him to wear that instead."

The students nodded with acceptance, but some were still grumbling. "Why the hell did he choose red, though? The Osiris students are pathetic." Someone muttered.

Judai heard that and smiled. "Easy. I like red."

In another part of the room, Manjoume snapped his plate in half.

* * *

><p>"So explain this to me again." Judai asked. "Each dorm has a student who's considered to be the 'King' of that dorm? And they all look up to that person?"<p>

Kaiser Ryo nodded. "That's right. Right now, I'm considered 'King' of both Obelisk Blue and of the entire Duel Academia." He pointed to a blond girl talking to her two friends. "That's Asuka Tenjoin. She's considered to be the 'Queen' of Obelisk Blue."

Judai looked at the girl, mentally noticing that she was beautiful, before turning back to Ryo. "What about Ra Yellow?"

Ryo shrugged. "From what I hear, the current top duelist in Ra and the 'King' they have is that guy you were talking to earlier. I think his name is Daichi Misawa." Judai nodded. "And Osiris Red?"

Ryo looked away thoughtfully. "That's as interesting story. Osiris Red had a 'Queen' once, the only girl who ever sat out all three of her years in that dorm. That girl was not only the 'Queen' of Osiris Red, she was also hailed as the 'Queen' of the entire school. Because of what she has accomplished before, during, and after her time here, everyone is perfectly content to let her hold on to both titles."

Judai pondered on this for a moment, before remembering the one person he met before that was wearing the Osiris Red jacket. "Is...?"

Ryo nodded. "That's right. Vice-Chancellor Naruto Namikaze-sama is the Eternal Queen of Duel Academia."

* * *

><p>Judai looked up from sorting his deck when his PDA started ringing. Turning it on, he was surprised to see Manjoume's face on the screen.<p>

"It's time we had our duel." The boy said. "Meet me at midnight at the indoor Duel Field."

Judai smiled when the call ended, and started preparing for his first duel at Duel Academia.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. You actually showed up." Manjoume sneered when he noticed Judai walk in the arena.<p>

Judai laughed. "Of course. There's no way I would have missed this."

Manjoume smirked. "Now I guess we'll find out which one of us is more worthy to be recognized by the Queen of Duel Academia."

"Huh?"

Manjoume growled. "I heard what she said to you earlier. She said that you did a better job against her than I did, but from where I was sitting, you just sucked!"

Judai frowned when the memory of what Naruto said came to him. _Still, you put up a better fight than most. Some arrogant prick earlier lost to me during my first turn, thinking he was going to win because he had the five VWXYZ monsters on his field._

Judai laughed. "Oh man, that was you?"

Manjoume scowled. "Enough talk. Let's duel!" He drew five cards and looked at them, then drew a sixth one. "I'll go first. I summon Reborn Zombie (4/1000/1600) in defense mode." A kneeling zombie appeared in front of him on the field. "I'll also set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Judai exclaimed, drawing a card. "I'll start by fusing together Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200)!" The monster everyone remembered from his last duel appeared on the field.

Manjoume chuckled. "I was hoping you'd do that. Activate trap! Chthonian Polymer! By tributing my zombie monster, I get to take control of the fusion monster you just summoned."

"That's one nasty trap, all right." Asuka commented as she and Naruto walked up to the field. Manjoume paled when he noticed the Vice-Chancellor.

Naruto frowned. "Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys are dueling out of bounds right now." She stared at Manjoume for a moment, before laughing. "Then again, this is a school meant to improve dueling skills, so go ahead and finish." She looked at Judai. "Judai-kun, you'd better win. I hate it when people I take an interest in let me down."

Judai laughed. "I intend to win, sensei. By the way, I was late so I missed it. How exactly did you win against Manjoume?"

Manjoume sighed as Naruto recalled her duel earlier.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto gave a bored yawn when Manjoume finished his turn. "Are you done yet? My turn!" She announced, as she drew a card. She looked at the cards she held and chose one._

"_From my hand, I activate the effect of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' (6/2500/1500)! When you have five monsters on the field and I have none, I can Special Summon her without a sacrifice."_

_The holographic copy of the Head of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm appeared on the field. Naruto smirked and took another card from her hand._

"_Now I activate my Spell card Rasenshuriken! By lowering Godaime Hokage's attack points to 0, I can destroy every card you have on the field, and you take 500 points of damage for each card I destroy!"_

_Manjoume groaned as his VWXYZ monsters disappeared one by one, followed by his two trap cards and 3500 life points. When Naruto chose another card in her hand, he paled._

"_I activate the Spell Shield and Sword!" Naruto shouted. "Now the attack points of my monster become her defense points and vice versa." Naruto's attack was now 1500, while her defense became 0. "And now I attack you directly!" The hologram leapt forward with a spinning blue sphere of energy and slammed it into Manjoume, bringing him to his knees with no life points left._

_End flashback._

Manjoume smirked when Flame Wingman flew over to his field and turned to face Judai. "I'll show you, sensei. Some slacker doesn't deserve to be recognized by legends like you. Only upcoming pros like me should get that honor."

Naruto ignored him, turning instead to Judai. "Judai-kun, I heard from Chronos-sensei that you already made a friend. Kaiser Ryo no less." Manjoume and Asuka both gaped at that. "Do you know why he finds you interesting?" Judai shook his head.

"It's because in your entrance duel you used moves almost identical to his, when I dueled him two years ago. Like you, he summoned a strong fusion monster, Cyber Twin Dragon, on his first turn. Like you, he destroyed my Godaime Hokage, and like you, he was defeated by Kushina and Shisui."

Naruto smiled. "My guess is that he shows interest in you because you show dueling skills that are on his level, if not actually higher."_ Of course, when Ryo destroyed Naruto, I got to summon both Kushina and Kyuubi to the field._

Manjoume scowled. "Can we get back to the duel now?"

Judai nodded. "I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and end my turn."

Manjoume smirked. "My turn. I summon the Chthonian Soldier (4/1200/1400) in attack mode!" A humanoid figure in black armor materialized on Manjoume's field. "Now go, Flame Wingman! Destroy his Clayman!"

The brainwashed monster launched itself at the kneeling hunk of clay and destroyed it, before shooting a burst of fire at Judai, bringing his life points down to 3200.

"Because of Flame Wingman's ability, Clayman's attack points are taken out of your life points. But I ain't done!" Manjoume laughed. "Chthonian Soldier, attack this slacker directly!"

Judai groaned when the warrior slashed him with his sword and took 1200 of his life points, bringing him down to 2000.

"I'll place one card face down." Manjoume said, doing exactly that. "Your move."

"Alright!" Judai drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400)!" A humanoid in yellow armor appeared on Judai's field. "Now, Sparkman, destroy his Soldier! Static Shockwave!"

Manjoume stood steadfast as his life points decreased by 400. "Chthonian Soldier's effect activates. When he's destroyed in battle, you take the same battle damage I do." Judai groaned as his life points fell to 1600. "I throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"Play whatever you want." Manjoume scoffed. "With this level of skill, maybe you should actually go to the dorm whose colors you're wearing. My turn. Draw!"

Manjoume didn't even look at his new card, so eager he was to win. "Now I attack! Go, Flame Wingman!"

Judai smirked and activated his trap card. "I activate Mirror Gate! Now the two monsters in battle switch sides!" Manjoume gaped when Flame Wingman returned to Judai and he got Sparkman on his field. After a short moment of struggling, Sparkman was destroyed and Manjoume lost 500 life points.

"And don't forget his special ability." Judai said. "Now you lose life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed Sparkman!" Manjoume cried out when Flame Wingman burned away 1600 of his life points.

Judai smiled and waved at Asuka and Naruto. "How was that, you guys?"

Manjoume snarled. "I activate Chthonian Blast! Because you destroyed a monster on my field, I can now destroy one of yours, and you lose life points equal to half of that monsters attack points." Judai gasped when Flame Wingman vanished and his life points sank to 550.

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume yelled. "With this, I get to Special Summon my Chthonian Soldier from the graveyard. But he won't stay for long, because now I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (5/1800/1700)!"

Manjoume sneered. "I end my turn. Now draw your last card so that I can win and prove once and for all that you're a loser!"

Judai drew a card and started laughing. "I'm not a loser, in fact I'm about to win this! I activate the card I just drew, Monster Reborn!" Manjoume paled while both Naruto and Asuka started cheering. "I summon Flame Wingman from my graveyard!" Judai's monster appeared in a shower of light on his field.

"Now, Flame Wingman! Destroy his General!" The monster grunted and incinerated the horseman in a blaze of fire.

"And you remember his ability, don't you, Manjoume?" Judai asked rhetorically as Flame Wingman burned away Manjoume's life points to 0.

The black-haired boy fell to his knees. "How... how could I lose... to someone like you?" He yelled the last part.

Naruto sighed. "That's easy. Judai won because he had confidence that he would. What you showed throughout the duel was contempt and arrogance, and because you disrespected your opponent, it was impossible for you to defeat him." Naruto looked between Judai, who was talking to Asuka, and Manjoume, who was still on the ground. "I placed Judai in the Obelisk Blue dorm because he has excellent dueling instincts and limitless potential, and you, sadly, lack both. Now maybe you'll stop doubting my judgment. When I nominate someone for a dorm, it means they belong there, and I don't exactly like punks like you who try to prove my decisions wrong."

Naruto sighed and started walking away. "Oh, and next time you break the rules of Duel Academia just to appease your ego, I'll send you straight to the dorm you seem to hate so much."

Manjoume gulped, and wisely didn't say anything more. He just picked himself up and left.

"Judai, Asuka." Naruto called. "You two should also head to your rooms now. After all, we do start classes tomorrow."

"Right." Asuka nodded and dragged Judai away while he grumbled something about boring lessons.

Watching them leave, Naruto smiled. _Judai Yuki... if you don't replace Ryo as the Kaiser of Duel Academia once he graduates, I'll eat my shoes._

* * *

><p>Naruto's cards shown:<p>

Chapter 1:

Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2 (this chapter):

Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in this chapter, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

Author's note: Ok, I churned out a longer chapter here, and I'm exhausted. And to think I'm planning on writing Judai vs. Asuka tomorrow. Anyway, it's something for all the fans of this story to look forward to.

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	3. Judai vs Asuka!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Ok, I got two reviews yesterday, both complaining that Naruto shouldn't be called that because she's a girl. One of them additionally asked why Naruto's a girl in this story. Before I explain let me say this:

Who the f*ck cares, huh? It changes nothing in the plot of this story. Besides, I can do whatever the hell I want, and I even said in the summary that the Naruto here is the one from my story "Nidaime Ero-sennin", except older.

Now let me explain. First off, Naruto's a girl because the first sperm to reach the egg in Kushina's womb was one with the X chromosome contained within it. That's basic genetics, people. As for why she's called Naruto, that's also easy. Minato and Kushina decided to name their child after the character in Jiraiya's first book, and I just can't see them changing their plans because of something as trivial as the baby's gender. Satisfied? If not, well... it's not like I'm forcing you to read my stories, now is it?

Get your game on! The Shinobi Duelist – Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Judai sighed in boredom as he looked over the list of teachers Naruto had given him in order to be prepared for classes. So far, the only interesting information was that Chronos taught duel strategies and favorited Obelisk students, while mocking the Osiris Red students at every opportunity, and that the Osiris Dorm was run by someone named Daitokuji, who taught alchemy of all things. There was also the nurse, Ayukawa-sensei, who taught PE, and of course, Naruto herself, who didn't teach anything but was in charge of all the other teachers and dorm heads.<p>

Judai was brought out of his thoughts when Sho, who was sitting next to him, suddenly jumped up. Apparently Chronos had just asked him a question.

"Marufuji-san, please tell me how field spells work."

Sho started stuttering. "Um, a field spell... that's when...um... a spell stays on the field and...um..."

Chronos sighed. "Sit down. It's not like I expected anything more from a dropout Osiris Red like you."

"Yuki-san!" Chronos barked suddenly. "Perhaps you'd like to explain to this slacker what a field spell is."

Judai nodded and stood up. "Certainly. A field spell is a spell card that stays on the field indefinitely and provides some sort of bonus to the player or to the monsters on his field. For example, my Skyscraper is a field spell, and it adds a thousand attack points to my Elemental Heroes when they attack a stronger opponent." He turned to Sho and smiled warmly. "How about it, Sho? You understand now?"

Sho nodded sheepishly while Chronos smiled. "Well done, Yuki-san. Perhaps Namikaze-sama wasn't wrong when she placed you in Obelisk Blue." Inwardly however, he was seething._ Dammit. How the hell can I prove this brat shouldn't be here?_

Judai tuned Chronos out and went back to thinking when the teacher asked Asuka about types of trap cards.

* * *

><p>Daitokuji smiled when he noticed Judai and Sho sitting back-to-back and sleeping. He cleared his throat. "Sho-kun."<p>

Sho jerked awake and stood up, panicked, causing Judai to fall over and experience a painful wake-up call. "Y-yes, Daitokuji-sensei?"

Daitokuji laughed at the boy's nervousness. "Could you bring me Pharaoh, please? He's by your seat."

Sho glanced down to where a cat was rubbing its head against his leg. "U-um, sure, sensei."

Judai sighed as Sho handed Daitokuji the cat and ran back to his seat as fast as he could. "We really need to work on that confidence thing."

* * *

><p>In his office, Chronos sighed. "What to do, what to do. I can't get rid of that Yuki brat through his grades, because he actually knows his stuff. What other options do I have?" His face lit up when he remembered Ryo pointing Asuka out at the welcome feast and Judai blushing slightly when he saw her.<p>

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, pulling out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Let's see..." he mused, writing something down. "That's good... this works... perfect!" He folded the paper, put it in an envelope, sealed it, and placed a kiss mark on the opening flap. "Now to get this to that brat's locker before PE finishes."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, PE had only just started, and one Sho Marufuji was running late. "Oh man, this is the last time I decide to wash my hands before exercising!" He was so busy thinking about that, he didn't even notice when he ran into the wrong changing room.<p>

"Let's see, my locker is 103... ah, here we go." He opened the locker belonging to the only Obelisk Blue student who wore red shoes. Seriously, what are the odds?

Sho frowned when he opened the locker. "What's this?" he asked himself, holding up a sealed letter with a suggestive kiss mark on the front. Curious he opened the letter and read it, becoming redder with each sentence.

"Oh man!" He exclaimed, dropping the letter and falling backwards. "It's from Asuka! She wants to meet with me on a date by the lake at midnight! This is awesome!"

Sho shoved the letter in his pocket and ran to PE, hoping to escape trouble for being late.

* * *

><p>That night, Asuka sighed in bliss as she relaxed in the hot spring, while her two friends Junko and Momoe were prattling on about cute boys and other stuff she didn't feel like listening to. That is, until they remembered she was there.<p>

"So, Asuka." Junko turned to her. "Anyone here at Duel Academia catch your eye?"

Asuka looked at her, quickly forming a plan in her mind. "Well, there is the Vice-Chancellor, Namikaze-sama. She's pretty."

Both girls stared at her shocked, before she burst into laughter. "Oh, I so got you two!" Asuka crowed.

Momoe smirked knowingly. "I bet she's into that Judai guy."

Junko nodded with a grin. "Oh yeah, totally. I mean, he's like, so handsome, and he's an amazing duelist too. He, like, even managed to totally beat that Manjoume guy, after all. He's like, the totally perfect guy for you, Asuka."

Asuka shrugged. "We'll see. Right now, I'm not really interested in a relationship with anyone. After all those guys who gape at me all the time and even go so far as to stalk me, I'm waiting for someone who can see past my looks."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Asuka and pretty much everyone else, one such stalker by the name of Sho Marufuji was currently paddling across the lake on a small boat.<p>

"Oh, Asuka." Sho muttered dreamily to himself. "We'll go on a date, and then we'll kiss, and you'll say you love me and that we should get married, and then we'll do just that, and we'll have two kids and..."

From his hiding place in the reeds nearby, Chronos paled. "What? That brat Marufuji? What's he doing here? Judai was supposed to come, not him. Dammit!"

Chronos paled even further when he realized that his shouting had roused the girls at the dorm and that they were now storming out in masses, trying to find whoever was responsible for the racket. "Oh crap, I'd better get outta here."

Sho wasn't so fortunate. He had just landed when Chronos yelled, and before he knew what happened, he was surrounded by a horde of angry girls. Noticing his predicament, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um, hi?"

* * *

><p>After Asuka had told the other girls to disperse and go back to sleep, she, along with her two friends, dragged a tied up Sho into the Obelisk Girls dorm.<p>

"So." Asuka turned to the boy, crossing her arms under her ample chest, causing Sho to have a minor, unnoticeable nosebleed. "What were you doing here at midnight? Don't you know this place is off limits to Osiris Red students?"

"What's going on here?" Ayukawa asked as she and Naruto looked down on the girls from the balcony.

Asuka, Junko, and Momoe quickly covered Sho with their bodies, laughing sheepishly. "Nothing, sensei. We were just having a little debate, that's all."

Naruto frowned. "Emi-chan, why don't you go back to bed? I'll handle this." She said, kissing Ayukawa on the cheek.

Ayukawa blushed and nodded. "Ok, just don't take too long and come back soon, Naruto-chan. The bed will get cold otherwise." She said with a suggestive tone.

Once Ayukawa left, Naruto turned to the three gaping girls. Momoe started. "Wha...?"

Naruto turned deep red. "We're friends with benefits, ok? Now if you three are done hiding that Osiris Red student, please explain what's really going on."

Junko shook her head. "But... you... and Ayukawa-sensei..."

Naruto got a nosebleed as her mind flashed images of the highly private things she and Emi were doing before the interruption. "Look, my social life is off limits to you guys." She warned, wiping the blood off. "And if you spill to anyone about what you heard from me here, I'll make your life hell no matter who or where you are."

Naruto got a stern look on her face. "That also applies to you, Sho Marufuji. Now stop hiding behind those three and explain why you're here at this time of night."

The girls separated and Sho, despite being tied up, somehow stepped forward. "You see, sensei, earlier today I found a letter from Asuka in my locker that said she was in love with me and that I was supposed to meet her here at midnight."

Junko and Momoe scoffed at what they considered a weak lie, while Naruto got a thoughtful look on her face. "Can I see the letter?"

"Uh, sure." Sho said and after some struggling, the piece of paper fell to the ground between his feet, where Junko picked it up and handed it to Naruto, who quickly read it, frowning.

'This letter was meant to be a trap." Naruto said. "However, Sho, your presence here confuses me because this letter is addressed to Judai Yuki. How did you get this?"

Sho paled. "It was in my locker when I went to PE!" He explained frantically.

Naruto frowned. "What's the locker number, Sho-kun?"

"103." Sho muttered. "But what...?"

Naruto's face cleared in understanding. "Good news, bad news time, Sho-kun. Right locker. Wrong changing room."

Sho paled even more. Naruto sighed and turned to Asuka.

"Is there any specific reason he's still tied up, or can you let him go now?"

Asuka smirked. "Actually, I do have something in mind." She took out her PDA, dialed a number, and started speaking into it.

* * *

><p>Judai cursed when his PDA rang, distracting him from his game and letting his virtual opponent destroy his character with an unnecessarily complicated martial arts move.<p>

"Asuka?" Judai asked in surprise when he accepted the call. "What's up?"

"I caught Sho Marufuji snooping around my dorm." The Queen of Obelisk Blue explained. "I'll let him go, but only if you come over here and win against me in a duel."

Judai smiled. "Sure. I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Asuka stared down her opponent as she activated her Duel Disk. "Let me explain the stake to you, Judai. If I win, I get to report both you and Sho over there for being out of your dorm after curfew. If you win, I'm letting Sho go free."<p>

Judai smirked as his Duel Disk turned on. "Let's do this. Get your game on!"

Judai drew five cards and looked at Asuka. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Asuka smiled as she drew a card and added it to her hand. "First, I'll summon Etoile Cyber (4/1200/1600) in attack mode." A ballerina with flowing brown hair and a red costume appeared on Asuka's field. "Now I'll set one card face down and that'll do for now."

"My move. I draw!" Judai shouted. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400) in attack position." The lightning-using humanoid appeared on Judai's field. "Now I attack! Sparkman, destroy her Etoile Cyber!"

"I activate my trap card, Doble Passé!" Asuka shouted, revealing her face down. "Now your Sparkman attacks me instead of my monster, and Etoile Cyber can attack you directly!" Asuka got hit with a lightning bolt and lost 1600 life points, while Etoile Cyber leapt towards Judai. "And don't forget her special ability. When she attacks, she gains 600 extra attack points." Etoile Cyber twisted and nailed Judai with a high spin kick, bringing his life points down to 2200. "I end my turn." The boy groaned.

Asuka smirked. "So what do you think, Judai? Impressed?"

Judai looked at her. "You saved your monster and took a direct attack just to hit me with a stronger direct attack. Impressed? I think I'm in love." Unknown to anyone, not even himself, he actually meant it, as this was the moment he first got a crush on Asuka.

Asuka blushed, although no one could tell in the dark. "You're sweet. And now I'll crush you. I draw!" She looked at the card she drew and smirked. "I summon my Blade Skater (4/1400/1500) in attack mode."

She chose another card from her hand. "You're not the only one who can fuse monsters, Judai-kun." She told him, not noticing the suffix she added to his name. Junko and Momoe, however, did, and the two grinned at each other behind her back. Unaware of that, Asuka continued. "I fuse the two monsters on my field in order to summon Cyber Blader (6/2100/800)!"

A female monster with long and wavy blue hair materialized in front of Asuka. "Now, Cyber Blader! Destroy his Sparkman!"

Judai shielded his face when his Sparkman vanished in a shower of shards and he lost 500 life points. "I end my turn." Asuka announced.

"My move. Draw!" Judai yelled. "I activate Fusion Gate!" He set a card in the field spell slot. The ground turned into a weird yellow grid and a vortex of purple clouds appeared behind Judai. "Now I can summon Fusion monsters without using Polymerization, but the fusion material monsters are removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard." He took two cards from his hand. "I remove Avian and Burstinatrix from play in order to summon Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200)!" The monster Judai seemed to use in every one of his duels appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the continuous spell Kishido Spirit!" Judai exclaimed. "Now my monsters won't be destroyed in battle if they fight monsters with the same attack points." Judai pointed at Cyber Blader. "Now, Flame Wingman. Destroy her monster with Skydive Scorcher!"

The two monsters met in the middle and grappled with each other for a moment, before disengaging and returning to their respective owners' fields. "Huh?" Judai asked, puzzled, when he saw Cyber Blader glare at him.

"It's my Cyber Blader's effect." Asuka explained. "When you have one monster on your field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle with a monster that has attack points equal to hers."

Judai sighed. "I end my turn."

Asuka drew a card and smirked. "I activate by equip spell card, Fusion Weapon." A weird futuristic-looking gun appeared in Cyber Blader's hands. "Because Cyber Blader is a level 6 fusion monster, her attack points now rise by 1500." Judai gulped.

"Now, Cyber Blader!" Asuka commanded. "Destroy his Flame Wingman!" Judai yelled out as his only monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 200. Asuka smiled. "I end my turn."

"How's it going?" Naruto asked as she climbed into Judai's boat and sat down. Something about what she did troubled Judai, but he shook it out of his head and drew a card. "Pretty well." He commented, looking at it. "I'm about to win this. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000)!"

"Now I activate Monster Reborn!" Judai shouted. "And the monster I bring back is Sparkman (4/1600/1400)! And now, thank to Fusion Gate, I remove him and Clayman from play in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A humanoid figure with a huge bulky body and electricity jumping between his hands appeared on Judai's field.

"I activate Thunder Giant's special ability." Judai said. "By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster with original attack points less than my Thunder Giant's. And because you only have one monster on your field, it's not much of a guess as to which one I'll destroy."

Asuka gulped as a bolt of lightning hit her monster and destroyed it, leaving her wide open with no defenses left. "And now I attack you directly!" Judai yelled, as his monster sent another surge of lightning at Asuka, bringing her life points down to 0 and making Judai the winner.

"A deal's a deal." Asuka said, as she and Judai swam back to the riverbank, where she got off and untied Sho. "Get out of here, Sho. And don't try perving on the girls around here again, because Judai won't always be there to bail you out."

Watching Sho swim quickly back to his dorm, Asuka laughed. "I wasn't really planning on reporting you guys, even if you lost." She declared, to everyone's surprise. "I have a feeling that with you around, Judai-kun, life at Duel Academia will be very interesting."

Judai just scratched the back of his head and laughed.

* * *

><p>Late at night, while lying in his bed and thinking, Judai finally realized what it was that bothered him about Naruto. Judai and Asuka were dueling in the middle of the lake, so how did Naruto get to Judai's boat without a boat of her own? Come to think of it, she was completely dry, so that meant she didn't swim over either. Could she have walked on water? Judai snorted, dismissing that thought as utterly ridiculous.<p>

Rolling over in bed, just before he fell asleep, Judai resolved to chase down his teacher the next morning and get some answers from her. Something about this whole situation just didn't add up.

Naruto's cards shown:

Chapter 1:

Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2:

Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in this chapter, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

Author's note: Ok, another long chapter, and I'm even more exhausted than yesterday. Anyway, in the next chapter Judai seeks answers, and Manjoume wants a rematch.

Naruto and Emi Ayukawa being friends with benefits has nothing to do with the story. It might be mentioned again, but it's here partly to keep some of the climate from "Nidaime Ero-sennin", and partly for the enjoyment of Yuri fans.

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	4. Naruto's tale! Judai vs Manjoume!

As per request in a recent review, I changed the name of this story to 'The Kunoichi Duelist', so that people clicking on it would know to expect a female Naruto. If for some reason it still shows up somewhere as 'The Shinobi Duelist', that is the fault of the system and not mine.

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the last few chapter I have planned for Nidaime Ero-sennin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Get your game on! The Kunoichi Duelist – Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>The door of her office opened quietly and Naruto slowly stuck her head out. She looked left, then right, and then forward.<p>

"Oh, crap." Naruto muttered when the spirit of Winged Kuriboh materialized before her and started squealing loudly.

Naruto gathered up some energy and her own Duel Spirit appeared next to her. "Take care of this." Naruto ordered the spectral woman, before rushing off in a random direction. The blond pupil-less woman wearing a violet outfit just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Found you, sensei!" A voice she knew all too well exclaimed from behind her. Naruto forced a smile as she turned around.<p>

"Judai-kun, if I were you I'd start heading for class. It is going to start soon, after all."

Judai crossed his arms. "Nah-uh. I ain't leaving until I get some answers from you."

Naruto frowned when Ino and Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Judai and Ino waved at Naruto cheekily, then the Vice-Chancellor sighed. "I knew you'd come after me, to be honest. Fine, Judai-kun, follow me."

* * *

><p>"What I'm about to tell you is something no else knows, and I expect you not to tell anyone either, understand?" Naruto warned Judai, as they sat back in the privacy and comfort of her office. Judai nodded.<p>

"Also, I don't want you to interrupt. Listen to what I have to say and if you have any questions, ask them once I finish." Judai nodded again.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ok, first thing you need to know is that there are several other universes apart from this one. In fact, I come from one such universe, but I prefer to call them dimensions. It's easier to understand." She smirked at Judai's shocked expression before continuing.

"The world I came from was very different from this one. For starters, we only had one continent there, which was divided into five big nations and several smaller ones, called the Elemental Nations. Many people in those nations had the ability to use a mixture of mental and physical energy, called chakra. Those who could use it often became shinobi or kunoichi, or as they're known in this world, ninja."

"Now, each of the five bigger nations had a leader, someone referred to as a Kage, or Shadow. The five countries were Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Earth, and the Kage of each country was additionally named after the Japanese term for that country. For example, 'Ho' means fire, so the leader of the shinobi and kunoichi of Fire country was called the Hokage, or Fire Shadow."

"In each country, the shinobi and kunoichi had heir own village, where their Kage also lived. Those villages were run by both ninja and civilians, with the civilians providing for the ninja and the ninja protecting the village and the civilians. The village in Fire Country, the one where I originally came from, was called Konoha, or the Hidden Leaf Village in English."

"In the Elemental Nations, there were nine beings feared above all else. Those nine were constructs of pure chakra which somehow acquired consciousness, and as such, they couldn't be killed, as they didn't have physical bodies. Those nine beings were called Bijuu, or tailed demons, and they took on the forms of animals."

"Each Bijuu had a different number of tails, ranging from 1 to 9, and the more tails it had, the more powerful it was. For example, the one-tailed beast resembled a raccoon, and it had the power to control sand, so it received the name of the Sand Spirit, Shukaku."

"Because Bijuu were impossible to kill, ninja devised another method of dealing with them. By using a specific brand of sealing techniques, or jutsu as they called them, a ninja could seal away a Bijuu into a person or an object. Of course, in order to do that, a host and a jutsu caster were needed, and the process usually required a lot of chakra as well."

"On the day I was born, the strongest of the Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed Fox demon Kyuubi attacked my village, Konoha. My father, who was the Fourth Hokage, had created a sealing jutsu that called on the power of the Shinigami, the Death God, and because of that the seal he had was the strongest one ever created. However, because the Shinigami was involved, my father had to give up his own life when he used the seal and locked the Kyuubi away inside me." Judai gaped at that.

"Usually, Jinchuuriki, or the people with demons sealed inside them, are feared and shunned because they remind people of the atrocities committed by the demons. However, I was spared that fate because of who my father was, and my godfather, who was one of the strongest shinobi in the world, took me on a training journey for the first twelve years of my life. During that time, he trained me in everything he knew, so by the time I came back to Konoha I was actually stronger than him."

"Shortly after I returned to Konoha, I was chosen to be the Fifth Hokage, because the Third, who re-took the job after Dad died, was getting too old for it. During my reign, a group of renegades known as the Akatsuki surfaced, and their goal was to combine all the Bijuu into a beast only known through legends, the Ten-Tails."

"The leader of that group, Madara Uchiha, was revealed to have manipulated the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha when I was born, thanks to a weird power known as a bloodline, which in his case was an eye power known as the Sharingan. It was later discovered that the man was pretending to be Madara Uchiha, as the real one had died prior to my birth."

"Anyway, once all the Akatsuki except him and one other were dealt with, the five main shinobi nations united. Despite being only 17, I was chosen to be the leader of that alliance, as I was one of the two Jinchuuriki remaining, and by that point, since I absorbed all of the Kyuubi's chakra, I was pretty much the strongest kunoichi in the world. The alliance mobilized their combined forces against those two and a third villain, who had the power of manipulating the dead as puppets under his will, and he used that power to control about 30 of the world's strongest ninja."

"We won the war and all of those opposing us were defeated. With no more important threats in our world, the five great nations had slowly began the process of unification, and the smaller nations joined in on that as well, and in about 10 years, the world was one big nation with no borders, and I was chosen to be the leader, called simply the Shadow, of that country. I was 27 at the time."

"However, merging with the Kyuubi had some unexpected side effects. You see, no matter how powerful the seal, it would break when I died, and the Kyuubi would be released when that happened, although it would have no chakra at first. My dad sought to correct that problem by using a seal that would take the Kyuubi with me when I died, but what happened instead was that I became immortal, unable to die by any natural means. The Shinigami wasn't too happy about that, but he waved it aside because of all the souls the fake Madara's forces messed with."

"I became immortal because the only real way to avoid releasing the Kyuubi upon my death was to make it so I wouldn't die, it's as simple as that. Once I took all of the Kyuubi's chakra, that's when the immortality kicked in, and I stopped aging at the same time. However, I used a simple illusion that made it look like I was getting older, and I recast it periodically as time went on."

"The Kyuubi was said to have powers beyond human comprehension, and when I finally absorbed it's consciousness and it became an annoying voice in my head, I gained some of those powers. One of them, and I still don't know how it works, is the ability to break the fabric of time and space and jump to a different dimension. The Kyuubi, in a rare display of co-operation, told me how to do that, because it thought I'd lead a more exciting life that way."

"Anyway, after having been the Kage for about 20 years, I stepped down and someone else took the job, while I used the jutsu to end up in this dimension. My husband was already dead by that point and my apprentice didn't need my guidance anymore, so I didn't have any regrets about moving on.

"I arrived in this world about fifteen years ago, about the time you were born, Judai-kun. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, somehow picked up on who I was, and made me the deck I use today. The cards in my deck are versions of people and places from my past life as the Fifth Hokage, and they are my most prized possession, because they are the only link I have to the world I left behind. You can ask questions now."

Judai frowned. "What can chakra do, apart from sealing?"

Naruto smiled. "Many things. In my case, I can manipulate wind, water, and earth, cast my surroundings into darkness, change my appearance to look like somebody else, create solid chakra copies of myself that think on their own, climb trees with my feet, walk on water, and turn invisible."

Judai's face cleared. "Walk on water and turn invisible? Is that how you got into my boat yesterday without anyone noticing?"

Naruto nodded. "Sharp observation, Judai-kun. Anything else?"

Judai thought for a moment. "What's the difference between shinobi and kunoichi?"

Naruto laughed. "Shinobi are guys. Kunoichi like me are girls. Anything else I can answer for you?"

Judai thought back to his duel with her. "Your husband, that would be Shisui, wouldn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Shisui-kun was one of the only four Uchiha's left when I returned to Konoha. He was my traveling partner of a part of my training trip, and that was when we started dating."

Judai thought about another question. "And who was your apprentice?" Naruto motioned to Ino's Duel Spirit, who waved at Judai and laughed.

Judai frowned. "You said Madara Uchiha was one of your world's enemies, but your husband was also an Uchiha. Was Madara a traitor or something?"

Naruto smiled. "One of the biggest ever, Judai-kun."

Judai quickly thought of another question. "Exactly how old are you?"

Naruto got a sad look on her face. "Time is irrelevant to me. I don't age, and I can't die. However... it's been about 63 years since I was born. 47 years on my first world, and 15 here."

Judai had another question. "How does Yugi know you?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, come now, Judai-kun. You've never heard of Naruto Namikaze, second place finisher at Kaiba-sama's Battle City tournament, and third-best duelist in the world, second only to Yugi Moto and on par with Seto Kaiba?"

Judai felt stupid. "Right."

"I have another question." Judai said. "You said you have Kyuubi's consciousness inside you. What does that entail?"

Naruto smirked. "I basically have a second soul inside me, making me impervious to mind control or brainwashing, and sometimes a bit of Kyuubi's temper leaks through when I get angry." Her eyes flashed red with slits for a moment, causing Judai to fall out of his seat. "Anything else, Judai-kun?"

"You said it's been over 60 years since you were born, but you look about 30 right now. Is that what the illusion of changing your appearance can do?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. When I first arrived in this world, I dispelled my illusion, returning to my original appearance of 17 years old, and since then, I've been slowly aging myself to avoid suspicion. Any other questions?"

Judai shook his head, amazed at what he had heard during the last hour.

Naruto checked her watch. "Class is over already. Judai-kun, you are not to tell anyone what you heard from me, understand?" Seeing Judai nod she continued. "There's a shipment of new cards coming in today, and most of the students are probably already there. If you don't hurry, all the new packs will be gone."

Naruto laughed as Judai left a cloud of dust in his wake as he sprinted out of her office. Sighing, she turned to her desk and pulled out a card from her deck. _Yugi-san... I think I finally understand. This card you gave me is not my style, doesn't fit the rest of my deck, and it was destined to be yours. For the longest time I couldn't understand why you gave it to me, but now..._

Naruto thought back to what Yugi said when she got that card from the King of Games as congratulations for becoming the Vice-Chancellor of Kaiba's school. _Naruto-chan, take it. I can't think of a better card for the Queen of Osiris Red to use._

_Yugi-san, having this card in my deck made no sense to me, but now... I think I finally get it. This card was meant to protect, to keep the people of the world safe, and by giving it to me, you wanted me to protect the students of Duel Academia with everything I have. But... I failed. I couldn't do what you wanted from me... Fubuki Tenjoin... Yusuke Fujiwara... I'm through playing. Yugi-san, just like you wanted, I'm going to use the card you gave me, and I will get those two back._

Naruto smiled sadly as an image of Judai Yuki appeared in her mind. _And maybe... maybe the time has come for me to pass this card on... I'll hold on to it for a while longer, but we both know this card wasn't meant for me..._

The card in Naruto's hand depicted a huge red dragon with two mouths.

* * *

><p>Judai panted for breath as he rushed into the shop with Sho, who he bumped into on the way, at his side. He looked up at the racks behind the shop counter and groaned as he noticed they were empty.<p>

"Oh man, all the cards are gone already?" Judai asked the girl behind the counter.

She nodded sadly. "Some guy in a trench coat wearing a hood bought all the packs earlier. No students managed to buy anything today."

The girl, Judai, and Sho turned when an older woman walked in. "Ah, Judai-kun, nice to see you again."

Sho gaped at Judai. "You know her, aniki?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah. I helped Tome-san push her broken van uphill to the Academia this morning."

Tome bowed to Judai. "And I greatly appreciate it, Judai-kun." She reached under the counter and pulled out one pack of cards, which she handed to Judai. "Here you go, Judai-kun. A little gift I saved for you in order to say thanks."

* * *

><p>"Attention, everyone!" Chronos yelled into the microphone. "The duel exam is about to begin! Each student is going to duel someone from their own dormitory, and if they win, their chances of getting promoted improve!" Chronos sneered. <em>At least one good thing came from that Yuki brat being in Obelisk Blue. I didn't even have to pull strings to get him to duel Manjoume-san. Then he'll lose and I can get him thrown into the Ra dorm, or maybe even Osiris!<em>

Manjoume was having similar thoughts. _Once I beat that slacker with my new deck, I'll prove that he doesn't belong in the same dorm as someone of my skill!_

Chronos spoke again. "Our first duel will be between Jun Manjoume and Judai Yuki! Are both duelists ready?" In response, two duel disks activated. "Very well. Duel!"

Judai drew a card. "I'll go first! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000) in defense mode. That'll be all for now."

Manjoume scoffed. "How pathetic. My turn!" He drew a card. "I activate Magical Mallet. I'll send it and four other cards back to my Deck. Now I shuffle, and draw five new cards."

Manjoume smirked. "Oh, look. I drew Magical Mallet! I think I'll use it again and send it and one more card back to my Deck." He shuffled his cards. "Now I can draw two cards!"

"Now I'll summon my V – Tiger Jet (4/1600/1800) in attack mode!" A machine jet resembling a tiger appeared on his field. Manjoume took another card from his hand.

"I activate the continuous spell Frontline Base!" Manjoume announced. "Now I can Special Summon my W – Wing Catapult (4/1300/1500) in attack mode." Another machine appeared next to the Tiger Jet. "Now I remove them both from play in order to summon VW – Tiger Catapult (6/2000/2100)!" The two machines on his field combined into one bigger machine.

"I activate VW's effect!" Manjoume roared. "By discarding one card, I can change your Clayman's position to attack mode!" Judai gaped as Clayman slowly uncrossed his arms and stood up. "Now, my VW! Attack his Clayman!"

Judai shouted as his Clayman was destroyed and his life points fell to 2800. Manjoume laughed. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Judai drew a card and sighed. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400) in defense mode. Now I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

Manjoume smirked. "Pathetic. I can't believe I actually lost to you once before." He drew a card. "I summon X – Head Cannon (4/1800/1500) in attack mode." A cannon with two barrels materialized on his field. "Now I use the effect of Frontline Base in order to Special Summon my Z – Metal Tank (4/1300/1500)!" A tank with a single eye appeared next to X. "And now I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume announced. "I summon Y – Dragon Head (4/1500/600) from my graveyard!" A red metallic dragon appeared in a cloud of mist.

"Now I remove X, Y, and Z from play in order to summon my XYZ – Dragon Cannon (8/2800/2600)!" Manjoume yelled, as a huge machine with several barrels and lasers crashed down on his field. "Now some say two heads are better than one, but I disagree, and here's why! I remove VW and XZY from play in order to summon VWXYZ – Dragon Catapult Cannon (8/3000/2800O) in attack mode!"

Manjoume smirked. "Now I activate VWXYZ's effect! Your Sparkman is now removed from play!" Judai groaned as his monster simply disappeared. "Now, VWXYZ! Attack Judai directly!"

"I activate a trap card!" Judai yelled, revealing his face-down. "A Hero Emerges! Here's how it woks: you choose one card from my hand, and if it's a monster card, I can Special Summon it. "Manjoume frowned, before pointing at one card in Judai's hand. "That one."

Judai smiled. "Thank you. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (4/1200/800) in defense mode!"

Manjoume laughed. "Like that'll save you. VWXYZ's second effect makes your monster shift into attack mode. Now,VWXYZ! Erase that monster from existence!"

Judai yelled out as Burstinatrix vanished in a stream of light, accompanied by 1800 of his life points. Manjoume smiled nastily. "I think I battered you enough for now. I end my turn."

Judai sighed. "My turn. I draw!" He looked at his hand, then chose one card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh (1/300/200) in defense mode. Now I lay down a face-down and that's it for me."

Manjoume smirked. "You're right, that is it for you. I draw!" Manjoume looked at the field and laughed. "Now, VWXYZ!" Attack that furball and end this!"

"I activate my face-down card, Transcendent Wings!" Judai smirked as he discarded two cards. "By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can tribute Winged Kuriboh and summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 from my Deck." A Kuriboh with wings and elaborate gold armor appeared in place of the previous Kuriboh. "Now to activate it's effect. By tributing Winged Kuriboh LV10, I can destroy every monster on your field, and you lose life points equal to attack points of all monsters destroyed by this effect."

Manjoume paled. "What?"

"You heard me." Judai yelled. "Now say goodbye to your VWXYZ and 3000 life points!"

Manjoume grit his teeth as his field became bare. "I end my turn."

Judai smiled. "I draw." He looked at the card he just drew and laughed. "This is the end! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (4/1000/1000) in attack mode!" The green hero with wings and talons appeared next to Judai. "Now, Avian! Attack!"

Manjoume screamed as Avian slashed him and his life points fell to 0. "That's game!" Judai exclaimed, showing Manjoume his signature hand sign.

Chronos was tearing his hair out as Naruto stepped forward. "The winner is Judai Yuki!" The Vice-Chancellor announced and cheers erupted. "Both Judai and Manjoume will stay in Obelisk Blue, as they both showed excellent skills during this match!"

Judai looked down at Sho, Asuka, and Misawa, all of whom were cheering for him. _Duel Academia. Not exactly what I expected, but... I freaking love this place!_

* * *

><p>Naruto's cards shown:<p>

Chapter 1:

Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2:

Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in chapter 2, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yes, Naruto has the Sky Dragon of Osiris (English translation of the Japanese name). I'm not going to use the English name, because it's just stupid. Seriously, what the hell is a 'Slifer'? Also, Naruto's past has been revealed, and Judai now knows. How will this change things? Stay tuned to find out. Crap, I sound like a TV announcer.<p>

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	5. The Shadow Duel

As per request in a recent review, I changed the name of this story to 'The Kunoichi Duelist', so that people clicking on it would know to expect a female Naruto. If for some reason it still shows up somewhere as 'The Shinobi Duelist', that is the fault of the system and not mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Get your game on! The Kunoichi Duelist – Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Asuka put down a small bouquet of flowers as she stared at the abandoned dorm. "Nii-san... wherever you are, I hope you're ok..."<p>

Asuka turned when she felt another presence nearby. She frowned when she saw the Vice-Chancellor standing a few meters away, staring at the abandoned dorm with a sad look on her face.

"Sensei?" Asuka asked curiously, walking over to the older blond.

Naruto started. "Oh, Asuka-chan, why are... that's right, Fubuki is your brother, isn't he?" Her fingers unconsciously tightened around a piece of paper she was holding.

Asuka looked at the paper and her breath hitched. The photo, because that's what it was, showed Fubuki with one arm around Naruto, and the two of them were flashing matching grins and peace signs at the camera. The caption read 'King Fubuki 10-join and Queen Naruto Namikaze – We're gonna take Duel Academia by storm!'. As Asuka watched, a single tear fell on the photo.

Asuka looked up at the head of her dorm. "You knew my brother, sensei?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "I did more than just that. Fubuki-kun and I were best friends. He was actually the first student I ever took an interest in, and that was during his first year. However, while his dueling skills were excellent, he interested me because he had the exact same personality I did. We became best frineds about a week after we first met. Those are some of the best memories I have of my time here."

Naruto's eyes clouded over in remembrance. "It was actually me who introduced Fubuki to Kaiser Ryo. It was at the beginning of their second year, and while they knew each other already, it was after I took an interest in Ryo that they became friends."

Another thought crossed Asuka's head. "Were the two of you... dating?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Asuka-chan, do you honestly see your brother tying himself down to one woman? He loves having fans. The more women chase after him, the more he enjoys life. As for me... I don't do the whole relationship thing. Love is not something meant for me."

Asuka gave an uncertain nod and the two looked at Naruto's photo in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, well, well." A dark voice chuckled from behind them. "One of you is enough, but two... I will get paid handsomely for this."

Both women turned around to see a man wearing a mask and a trench coat standing a few meters away.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded. "You are not a student, nor a member of staff or security. What is your purpose here?"

The man smirked. "I am Titan, the Shadow Duelist. My employer has given me a task to perform. You two will be the bait for my true goal."

Naruto growled and her eyes flashed red. "Asuka, get out of here!" She commanded and the younger girl complied, casting one last look at the two.

The man laughed. "After I finish with you, I'll get that other girl as well. You're just delaying the inevitable."

Naruto scowled. "As Vice-Chancellor of this school, I won't allow you to harm any of my students!"

Titan's smile faded and the man paled. _Dammit, Chronos. You didn't tell me about her. Now what the hell do I do?_

Titan sighed. "My apologies. You seem to be in a higher position of power than my employer. Perhaps I should conduct my business here another time."

Naruto's scowl vanished. "Whatever your goal here is, I won't let you do it unless I know exactly what's happening. If you can't divulge that information, you should leave the island."

The man nodded and walked away briskly, sensing Naruto's gaze boring into his back. _Girl, if you think I'm just going to leave without doing my job and getting paid... you are sorely mistaken._

* * *

><p>Chronos rushed into the teachers' lounge, seeing Naruto and the head of the Disciplinary Action Squad already there.<p>

"My friends, I bring bad news. Judai Yuki is not in his bed. He's missing!"

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him. "Explain."

Chronos cleared his throat. "I was doing my routine inspection of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, checking whether or not everyone was in bed, and when I came to Judai's room, it was empty! I waited for a few minutes for him in case he just went to the bathroom or something, but after fifteen minutes, he still wasn't back, so I called you two over here to tell you about it."

Naruto sighed and nodded at the DAS head, who took out a video tape from her bag.

"Chronos-san, on this tape we have a recording of how you meet with a masked stranger at the Academia's harbor. You are also clearly seen pointing towards the Obelisk Blue abandoned dorm, and the stranger can be seen walking off in that direction. Care to explain?"

Chronos paled, but he was spared from answering when an Osiris student rushed into the meeting.

"Hayato Maeda." Naruto stood up. "What is it?"

Hayato bowed and started talking rapidly. "Sensei, my roommate Sho Marufuji was dared to go and explore the abandoned dorm, and I was sent to accompany him, but on the way there we got intercepted by a dark masked man. He knocked us both out and when I came to, Sho was gone! I called that Obelisk student he hangs out with, Judai Yuki, and explained the situation to him before I came here. He said he was going to rescue Sho!"

"Lead the way." Naruto ordered and walked out after the boy. Chronos made to follow her.

"You're staying right here until Namikaze-san gets back." The DAS head stopped him. "You have a lot to answer for."

* * *

><p>Naruto's face cleared in relief when she noticed a familiar silhouette in the distance.<p>

"Judai!" The Vice-Chancellor yelled. "Wait up."

Judai turned to regard her in surprise. "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

Naruto gasped for air. "Damn, I've let myself go." She panted. "Anyway, Judai-kun, I heard from Hayato that you plan to rescue Sho, is that right?"

Judai nodded. "I take it Hayato told you about what happened?"

Naruto sighed. "He did. Judai-kun, you can come with me and see this thing through, but don't do anything risky unless you absolutely have to or I say you can, understand?" Seeing Judai nod she continued. "Right, then let's go."

* * *

><p>Titan sighed when he saw Judai, Hayato, and Naruto walk in. "Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't be you, girl. Anyway, since the boys doesn't know me yet, let me introduce myself. I am Titan, the Shadow Duelist."<p>

Naruto scowled. "What have you done with Sho Marufuji?"

Titan smirked. "Is that the brat's name then, Sho? Well, little Sho is over there." He pointed towards an open coffin, inside which Sho was lying, unconscious.

Titan chuckled. "He's safe and sound. However, the only way to get him back is if the boy duels me and wins." He pointed at Judai.

Judai started forward, but Naruto threw out an arm and stopped him. "Change of terms, you creep. I'll duel you and if I win, you give Sho back and get the hell out of here. You win, and... well, you get to do whatever convoluted thing you came here to do."

Titan nodded. "All right. I accept these terms." He activated his duel disk.

Naruto nodded and her Osiris Red-themed disk turned on. "Duel!"

Naruto – 4000 LP/Titan – 4000 LP.

Naruto looked around in puzzlement as smoke spread from the Millennium Puzzle and darkness began to surround them. "What the hell is going on?"

Titan smirked. " I am a Shadow Duelist, after all. I just moved us to the Shadow realm, and whoever loses a duel here also loses their soul!"

"I'll go first!" Titan announced. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (4/900/1500) in attack mode! And her effect increases her attack points by 1000!" A demonic monster appeared in front of Titan and growled menacingly. "Now I activate my field spell Pandemonium!"

The field around Titan and Naruto changed to resemble a hell-like world with withered trees and burning ruins. Titan smirked. "Due to Pandemonium's effect, now I don't have to pay life points for my archfiend monsters."

Titan smirked and motioned to Naruto. "Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me."

Naruto drew a card and smiled. "First off, I'll get rid of your Pandemonium spell by playing a field spell of my own. Observe, The Hidden Leaf Village!"

The desolate world around them vanished, replaced by a village with several shops, a ramen stand, and a large building with the Kanji for 'fire'. Naruto smiled and chose another card. "I summon 'The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga' (4/1200/1400) in defense mode." A girl with long blue hair and pupil-less eyes appeared next to Naruto and stepped into a defensive stance. "My field spell raises the attack and defense points of all Shinobi and Kunoichi-type monsters by a 100 points times their level." Hinata's stats changed to 1600/1800. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Naruto – 4000 LP/Titan – 4000 LP.

"Before you begin your next turn, here!" Naruto fished out two shuriken from her pocket and chucked them at Titan's Millennium Puzzle, destroying it. The smoke started to disperse slowly.

Titan gaped at her. "How did you know?"

Naruto smirked. "I know Yugi Moto personally and he has the real Millennium Puzzle. That thing around your neck is just a cheap smoke generator, and I'm willing to bet that you set this room up to help you deceive us before we arrived."

Both Titan and Naruto yelled out in shock and surprise when the floor under their feet glowed and a gold outline of an eye appeared. Titan and Naruto started in fear when small shadowy leech-like creatures appeared around them and started circling the outline of the duel field.

Titan screamed in shock as he slumped forward for a moment, then straightened up again, showing Naruto red glowing eyes.

The possessed Titan smirked. "A valiant effort, but it's not enough. I draw!" Titan winced slightly as his life points dropped by 500. "Now I summon Terrorking Archfiend (4/2000/1500) in attack mode!" Another demon, this one carrying a huge and brutal-looking blue sword, appeared next to Infernalqueen. "Now, Infernalqueen, raise your attack points and attack The Heiress!"

Naruto smirked. "I activate my quick-play spell, Ace Defense! Now The Heiress gains a thousand defense points." Hinata's muscles tightened as her defense shot up to 2900, allowing her to catch the Infernalqueen and throw it back to Titan's field, causing him to lose 900 more life points.

Titan scowled. "No matter. Your spell only worked for one attack. Now, Terrorking! Destroy The Heiress!"

Naruto cried out as her one-time friend was erased in a shower of light shards. "I activate my trap card Family Support! Because you destroyed Hinata, I can now summon her cousin The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga (6/2000/3000 - 2600/3600) to the field!"

Titan scowled as a young man with eyes similar to Hinata's and a long ponytail that actually made him jealous appeared. "This should do for now. Your move."

Naruto smirked. "Draw!" She looked at her new card, then added it to her hand and chose another one. "I activate Cost Down! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level 5 or 6 monster without tributes. And here's who I summon! The Mind Walker – Ino Yamanaka (5/2000/1200 - 2500/1700), show yourself!" The girl that followed Naruto around as her Duel Spirit materialized in front of Naruto.

"Now I activate the spell Bonding Through Defeat!" Naruto exclaimed, showing Titan another card. "I can only use this when Neji Hyuuga is on the field. Now I can Special Summon Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze (6/2500/1500 - 3100/2100) from my Deck to the field." A younger form of Naruto appeared next to Neji and smirked at him, to which he replied with a scowl. "Now I'll play the spell card Shinobi Weapon Scroll. This card lets me draw until I have six cards in my hand." Naruto looked at her refilled hand. "Excellent. I activate Double Summon! Because I Normal Summoned a monster already, I can now do it again!"

Naruto got a stern look on her face. "You come into my school, you kidnap and threaten my students, you mess with the ones I'm responsible for. Those insults towards me cannot go unpunished! I am about to show you and everyone else why you should never mess with the Queen of Osiris Red! I tribute Naruto, Ino, and Neji in order to bring forth the Egyptian God, the Sky Dragon of Osiris!"

Titan started laughing in disbelief as Naruto called out the card game, but he fell silent in shock when the three monsters on Naruto's field disappeared and a huge red dragon with two mouths appeared in their stead. The leech creatures, sensing the presence of a god, moved away from Naruto and bunched up behind Titan's side of the field.

Naruto smirked. "Because I have four cards in my hand, Osiris's attack and defense points increase to 4000!" The dragon roared as power surged through it. "Now, Sky Dragon! Destroy his Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

The dragon gave another huge roar as it sent a burst of energy, obliterating Titan's monster and taking 3100 of his life points. The possessed man groaned.

Naruto waved a hand at Titan dismissively. "I'd say this duel is just about finished."

Titan frowned. "What are you talking about? I still have what I need to make a comeback."

Naruto smiled and wagged a finger. "Nah-uh. Once you draw a card, your two monsters will take 1300 of your life points, causing you to lose automatically. And now for your defeat! I end my turn."

Naruto – 4000 LP/Titan – 900 LP.

Titan paled and sighed, realizing the hopelessness of his situation. "I draw."

The man screamed as his life points drained down to zero and the leech creatures surged towards him. Naruto stared at the man coldly, having taken part in a shadow game before and knowing what losing entailed. She turned and looked up at Osiris. "Get us out of here."

The dragon roared in agreement and waved it's tail, creating a diagonal rip in the shadows surrounding them.

* * *

><p>Judai and Hayato gaped as Naruto jumped out of the shadowy sphere through a torn gash that suddenly appeared in it.<p>

"Sensei?" Judai asked tentatively. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "I won. Hayato, wake Sho up and let's get out of here." The fat Osiris student ran off to do just that. "Judai-kun, don't worry about it. That Titan guy used one of his smoke tricks and disappeared after he lost." Naruto half-lied.

Hayato walked up, carrying Sho over one shoulder. "He's still out, so I'll just take him back to the dorm, sensei."

Naruto nodded and she followed Hayato and Judai out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ryo tore out of his musings and turned to face Asuka, who was walking towards him. "What's up?"<p>

Asuka smiled sadly. "Ryo, can you tell me about Nii-san and Naruto-sensei?"

Ryo gave a small smirk. "So, you found out about them?"

Asuka started. "I knew it! They were dating, weren't they?"

Ryo stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Is that what you think? Asuka, your brother would never tie himself down to see just one woman. Besides, Naruto has been continually asked out by visitors and older students, and she shot every one of them down because she just doesn't want romance. Fubuki... I'd say that Fubuki and Naruto considered each other brother and sister. They were best friends almost from the beginning of my and Fubuki's first year here. Did you know that it was through Naruto that I started being friends with your brother?"

Asuka nodded. "But why isn't sensei interested in dating?"

Ryo looked around, before lowering his voice. "Asuka, this is a touchy topic for her, so watch yourself when you talk about it. Better yet, don't tell anyone at all." Asuka leaned forward, intrigued. "During our second year, when Naruto was interested in me the same way she is in Judai now, the three of us, me, her, and Fubuki, hung out in her office all the time. We became her confidants of sorts, Fubuki more so than I because he was much closer to her. One of the things she told us in secret was that she was married."

Asuka gasped. "Was?"

Ryo nodded. "That's right. Naruto told us that her husband died a short while after they got married. Since then, Naruto has been set in the age-old mindset of being afraid of commitment in case she loses that person again. She realizes that she has that problem, but she doesn't do anything to correct it, because she's simply happy that way."

Asuka sighed. "So what exactly was sensei's reason for my brother catching her eye?"

Ryo smiled. "Fubuki was a great duelist, that is certain, but the reason he and Naruto were so close was because their personalities were virtually identical. It was Naruto who gave us the name of 'Twin Gems of Duel Academia'. Additionally, even before I started hanging out with them, they called each other 'my king' and 'my queen'."

Asuka looked at him sceptically. "And you're sure they weren't dating?"

Ryo's mouth curled in amusement. "My, you're persistent about that. No they weren't dating, but apart from that they were as close as two people can be. Fubuki called Naruto his queen because of her status as Queen of Duel Academia and she called him her king because of his status as King Fubuki. After Naruto gave me the name of Kaiser, the three of us became like royalty at this school."

Asuka nodded. "Thanks, Ryo. I'll leave you to your thoughts now."

Ryo watched Asuka's retreating form, before turning back to gazing out into the still ocean. _Fubuki... wherever you are... I hope you know people here still miss you._

* * *

><p>Naruto's cards shown:<p>

Chapter 1:

Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2:

Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in chapter 2, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

Chapter 5:

The Hidden Leaf Village.

Type: Spell/Field. When this card is on the field, increase the attack and defense points of every Shinobi and Kunoichi-type monster by 100 points times their level.

The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga.

Level: 4. ATK: 1200. DEF: 1400. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is on the field, you can look at every card your opponent draws.

Ace Defense.

Type: Spell/Quick-play. This card can only be used on a Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monster. Increase the defense points of the target monster by 1000. This effect only lasts for one battle.

The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga.

Level: 6. ATK: 2000. DEF: 3000. When this card is on the field, your opponent must show you the cards in his hand during his every Standby Phase.

The Mind Walker – Ino Yamanaka.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 1200. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is summoned, the controller can choose one spell or trap card in the opponent's graveyard and add it to their hand.

Bonding Through Defeat.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when 'The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga' is in the graveyard and 'The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga' is on the field. Special Summon 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' from your hand or Deck.

Shinobi Weapon Scroll.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when you have two or more Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monsters on your field. Draw cards from your Deck until you hold six cards in your hand.

Real cards: Cost Down, Shield and Sword, Double Summon, The Sky Dragon of Osiris.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Chapter 5 is out! Stick around for chapter 6, where Judai will face off against Kaiser Ryo!<p>

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	6. Obelisk Clash!

As per request in a recent review, I changed the name of this story to 'The Kunoichi Duelist', so that people clicking on it would know to expect a female Naruto. If for some reason it still shows up somewhere as 'The Shinobi Duelist', that is the fault of the system and not mine.

I noticed I made a small math error in the last chapter. Titan lost life points from Infernalqueen's effect and when Hinata deflected his monster's attack, but when Osiris attacked him, he miraculously had full life points again. I apologize for that lapse in duel math.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Get your game on! The Kunoichi Duelist – Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed for what she thought was the hundredth time as she reviewed the situation she found herself in. Standing across from her was Chancellor Samejima, and next to her was Chronos. The three highest authorities of Duel Academia were about to discuss the matter of Judai and Sho being in the abandoned dorm after curfew.<p>

Chronos started. "Samejima-sama, I demand that Judai Yuki and Sho Marufuji are punished for breaking two of the school's most important restrictions."

Samejima nodded. "It is true that they were out after curfew and that they were trespassing in the same dorm that students went missing in a couple of years ago. There have to be repercussions for that sort of action. Chronos-sensei, do you have a form of punishment in mind?"

Chronos nodded. "I propose that Yuki and Marufuji take part in a tag duel to determine their future here at the school. If they win, they get to stay with no punishment. If they lose, they'll be expelled."

Naruto stepped forward. "Chancellor, if I may?" Seeing the man nod she continued. "Chronos-sensei has conveniently kept quiet about some aspects of the story that would greatly change the way you react to it."

The man leaned forward, intrigued. "Do continue, Naruto-san."

Naruto smirked. "What Chronos-sensei didn't mention was that the reason Sho and Judai were in the abandoned dorm is that he hired a mercenary duelist, who kidnapped Sho, took him to the abandoned dorm, and then prompted Hayato Maeda to call Judai to that same dorm to try and rescue his friend."

Chronos paled as Samejima regarded him for a moment, before turning back to Naruto. "Do you have proof of what you're saying?"

Naruto nodded. "The DAS head has acquired video recordings of Chronos-sensei meeting with the man in question at the harbor. In the video, Chronos-sensei can be clearly seen directing the man to the abandoned dorm."

Samejima turned to Chronos. "Interesting. Chronos-san, depending on your next words, your employment here may or may not be terminated."

Chronos started sweating. "Look, Judai and Sho might have been manipulated to be in that dorm, but that doesn't change the fact that they were there. Regardless of the circumstances, they did break several rules."

Naruto frowned, the man did raise a good point. "Here's what I'm proposing. Sho won't duel. Instead, I'll be Judai's partner for the tag duel you have planned."

Naruto raised her voice, overriding Chronos's objections. "Sho was kidnapped and traumatized by a man you hired because of a pointless grudge against one of my students. I swear to Kami-sama, if you force him to duel, you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Get your game on'."

Naruto continued. "Also, the sentence will be greatly reduced. If me and Judai lose, he'll be demoted to Ra Yellow, and I'll pay whoever Chronos gets as our opponents double what he offers them. If we win, we forget this whole matter. Sound good?"

Samejima nodded. "I accept those terms, Naruto-san. If you'd be so kind as to inform Judai Yuki of this."

Naruto bowed and left the room, followed by a despondent Chronos.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Naruto had informed Judai of what was happening, he and Kaiser Ryo were out taking an evening stroll.<p>

"So, Kaiser." Judai spoke up suddenly. "I've been meaning to ask. If Sho is your brother, how come you act so cold towards him?"

Kaiser sighed. "It's my way of driving him on. By being this cold, distant ideal for him, I'm hoping to push him into someday soon becoming a great duelist."

Judai stared at him. "What about all the other things? How are you going to encourage him when he gets a girlfriend, or when he gets a promotion or something? There is more to life than just dueling, you know."

Kaiser turned to Judai with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Judai Yuki?"

Judai rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha. Seriously though, are you certain that's the best way to look out for Sho?"

Kaiser looked at Judai contemplatively. "And what would you suggest?"

Judai thought about it. "Well, I've hung out with Sho for a while now and I've noticed that he gets more confident and outspoken when I'm around. I'm thinking what he needs is someone close to him who's confident and who can rub off some of that confidence on Sho."

Ryo smirked. "It seems we have a difference of opinion. What say we..." He trailed off as he noticed something.

Judai frowned and followed his gaze. "I think that's Sho on a raft...what's he doing?" The two Obelisk boys watched as another Osiris student pushed through the water after Sho. "And that's Hayato Maeda." Judai mused. "I think he's trying to stop Sho from leaving."

Ryo nodded. "It seems so." He raised his voice so that his brother would hear him. "So, Sho? You planning to drop out?" Sho nodded.

Ryo sighed. "Well.. it's about time." He stated calmly. Judai and the two Red students stared at him.

"How can you say something like that, Kaiser?" Judai exclaimed. "You know what, I'll teach you to be nicer to your brother! I challenge you to a duel!"

Ryo smiled. "Exactly what I had in mind. Let's see how Sho's aniki and Naruto's current favorite measures up against Sho's Nii-san and Naruto's last favorite!"

Hayato turned to Sho. "Come on, Sho. Don't you want to see the two strongest students on the island duel?"

Sho nodded tentatively. _Aniki...Nii-san. Who do I root for? Who do I want to win?_

* * *

><p>"Let's duel!" Both boys yelled, activating their duel disks.<p>

"I'll go first!" Judai exclaimed. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (3/1000/1000) in attack mode!" One of Judai's favorite monsters materialized in front of him. "Now I'll throw down a face-down and leave it at that."

Ryo nodded, drawing a card. "My turn. Because you have a monster on your field and I have none, I can summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600) without any sacrifices." Judai watched as a metallic dragon appeared facing Avian. "Now I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. This takes care of that face-down card on your field."

Judai grimaced as his set card disappeared in a gust of wind. "And I'm not done." Kaiser commented. "Now my Cyber Dragon attacks your Avian!"

Judai cried out as his monster disappeared in a blaze of fire and his life points shrank to 2900. Kaiser chose another card in his hand. "I activate my Different Dimension Capsule. Here's how it works: I choose one card in my deck and remove it from play. Then, after two of my turns have passed, I can add that card to my hand. And with that, I shall end my turn."

Kaiser: 4000 LP. Judai: 2900 LP.

Judai grinned. "It's my move now!" He looked at the card he drew and laughed. "Sweet! I use Polymerization and fuse together my Clayman and Sparkman in order to summon... Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (6/2400/1500)!"

Judai smirked as he discarded a card from his hand. "Now for his ability! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field with attack points lower than my Giant's. Say goodbye to your Cyber Dragon!" Thunder Giant sent a surge of lightning at Ryo's monster and it exploded into pixels.

"Now the way is clear for a direct attack. Go, Thunder Giant! Attack Kaiser directly!"

Ryo stood unwavering as the lightning hit him and his life points fell to 1600. "Man, you're way too stoic." Judai grumbled. "You could at least, I don't know, flinch or something. Anyway, I set a card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Ryo took a card and looked at it. "Once again, I activate Cyber Dragon's effect to summon it to my field." A machine identical to the one from moments ago appeared on Kaiser's field. "Now I activate Monster Reborn!" Ryo continued. "I bring back the Cyber Dragon from my graveyard."

Ryo looked at Judai. "You're not the only one who knows how to fuse monsters. I combine my two dragons and summon Cyber Twin Dragon (8/2800/2100)!"

Ryo pointed at Judai's monster. "Now, Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Thunder Giant!"

Judai smirked. "I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd choose a card in my hand, and if you chose a monster, I could summon it. However, I only have one card in my hand, so it's not much of a choice. Say hello to Wroughtweiler (3/800/1200) in defense mode."

Kaiser stared at Judai intently. "That was a good move. You certainly know how to play your cards right, Judai Yuki." Judai smiled and nodded.

Ryo smirked. "But your monsters won't be around for long, because my dragon can attack twice! Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, lay waste to both of Judai's monsters!"

"Oh, come on!" Judai yelled as both of his monsters evaporated and he lost 400 life points. "I activate Wroughtweiler's effect. When he's destroyed, I can recover one Fusion Material monster and one Polymerization card from my graveyard!"

Ryo nodded. "I end my turn."

Kaiser: 1600 LP. Judai: 2500 LP.

Judai drew a card. "Mu turn. And I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/800/1200) from my hand." A human in blue armor knelt in front of Judai. "His special ability lets me draw two cards when he's the only monster on my field!" Judai looked at his new cards. "Now I'll use Polymerization and fuse my Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman (6/1900/3000) in defense mode!" A huge brown man with an extremely round body appeared on the field. "That'll do for now."

Kaiser nodded and smiled. "I must say, I'm impressed with your skills, Judai Yuki. There's a difference between knowing how to use a card and how to play it, and you clearly know what it is."

Judai nodded in thanks. _That's a good compliment, but even better advice. I hope Sho's listening to this._

"My turn. I draw!" Ryo exclaimed, tearing Judai out of his musings. "It's been two turns and that means I add the card from my different dimension capsule to my hand." The capsule rose out of the ground and opened, allowing Ryo to take a card out before the container crumbled away.

Ryo chose one card in his hand. "Now I activate De-fusion! I split apart my Cyber Twin Dragon and in its place, I can summon he two Cyber Dragons it was made of. And now I activate Power Bond!" Sho started trembling visibly.

"This card lets me fuse the two Cyber Dragons on my field with a third one in my hand in order to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Ryo explained. "Not only that, but the attack points of the monster created by Power Bond are doubled!" The massive metal dragon roared as its attack points rose to 8000. Ryo smirked. "Oh, and Cyber End Dragon has a special ability. If it attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster's attack points and the attacked monster's defense points gets dealt to you as damage!"

Judai sighed, then smiled, accepting his defeat. "Man, Kaiser. You really are as good as they say."

Ryo smirked. "You duel very well too. You fight with heart and passion, and with those skills on your side, you are a powerful duelist indeed." Ryo pointed at Judai. "And now, Cyber End Dragon, finish this! Attack his Mudballman with Super Strident Blaze!"

Judai yelled out as his monster vanished in a stream of light and his life points fell to 0. The younger Obelisk took a few seconds to compose himself, before looking up at Kaiser Ryo and smiling.

"Thanks, Kaiser. That was a very fun duel! Let's do it again sometime!" Ryo blinked, then nodded and shook Judai's outstretched hand. "I'll look forward to dueling you again, Judai."

Ryo nodded to Sho, before turning and walking away, accompanied by Asuka, who had apparently shown up at some point and watched them duel.

"So what did you think?" She inquired.

Ryo looked back at Judai, Sho, and Hayato, who were laughing about something. "I think Sho chose good friends, Asuka."

* * *

><p>Naruto's cards shown:<p>

Chapter 1:

Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2:

Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in chapter 2, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

Chapter 5:

The Hidden Leaf Village.

Type: Spell/Field. When this card is on the field, increase the attack and defense points of every Shinobi and Kunoichi-type monster by 100 points times their level.

The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga.

Level: 4. ATK: 1200. DEF: 1400. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is on the field, you can look at every card your opponent draws.

Ace Defense.

Type: Spell/Quick-play. This card can only be used on a Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monster. Increase the defense points of the target monster by 1000. This effect only lasts for one battle.

The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga.

Level: 6. ATK: 2000. DEF: 3000. When this card is on the field, your opponent must show you the cards in his hand during his every Standby Phase.

The Mind Walker – Ino Yamanaka.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 1200. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is summoned, the controller can choose one spell or trap card in the opponent's graveyard and add it to their hand.

Bonding Through Defeat.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when 'The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga' is in the graveyard and 'The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga' is on the field. Special Summon 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' from your hand or Deck.

Shinobi Weapon Scroll.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when you have two or more Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monsters on your field. Draw cards from your Deck until you hold six cards in your hand.

Real cards: Cost Down, Shield and Sword, Double Summon.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Chapter 6 is finally released. Hold tight for chapter 7, a tag duel against the Paradox brothers.<p>

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


	7. Oh God, the Rhyming!

As per request in a review for chapter 3, I changed the name of this story to 'The Kunoichi Duelist', so that people clicking on it would know to expect a female Naruto. If for some reason it still shows up somewhere as 'The Shinobi Duelist', that is the fault of the system and not mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX, nor do I own any of the characters. I do own most of Naruto's cards, because I thought of them myself.

Get your game on! The Kunoichi Duelist – Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>"And now, I give you the challengers, Naruto Namikaze and Judai Yuki!" The announcer roared, prompting the crowd to burst into cheers.<p>

Naruto waved as she walked into the large room with Judai next to her.

Once the two red-clad duelists stood on the duel field, the announcer continued. "Now I present their opponents, the legendary duo, the ultimate tag team, the Paradox Brothers!"

A couple of large bald men leapt over the arena and somersaulted, before landing back-to-back with each other.

"I am Para." The one in an orange kimono stated.

"And I am Dox." The other one, wearing a green kimono, supplied.

"And together we are.. the brothers Paradox!" They both chanted in unison.

Naruto turned to regard Chronos with an unreadable expression on her face, causing the man to start sweating nervously.

"You're fired." The Vice-Chancellor stated tonelessly.

Chronos paled and turned to Samejima, only to see the man give a solemn nod of agreement.

"Pack your things and take the evening plane out of here." Naruto continued. "If you're still here tomorrow, I'll toss you into the sea."

"Ocean." Judai interjected.

"Whatever." Naruto waved him off. "Now scram, Chronos-_san._"

Once Chronos left the room with a dark cloud hanging over him, Naruto took over the microphone. "Listen up, everyone. The rules are as follows: Neither side can confer or discuss strategies during the duel. Each team shares a field and can use their partner's set cards, but you can only attack with your own monsters." She turned to the Paradox brothers. "If you guys win, you get double your fee and Judai gets demoted to the Ra Yellow dorm. If my team wins, you guys get your standard fee and Judai gets to stay in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Do you accept those terms?"

Para nodded. "A fine agreement it certainly is."

"And now it's time to begin this!" Dox added, as the brothers activated their duel disks. Judai and Naruto nodded and their own disks sprang to life.

"Duel!" All four of them yelled at once.

* * *

><p>Team Red: 8000 LP. Team Paradox: 8000 LP.<p>

Naruto drew a card, looked at her hand, and visibly grimaced. The brothers smirked when they saw that.

"It seems you did not draw a good hand." Para leered.

"That means this duel will come to a fast end." Dox laughed.

Naruto sighed. "I summon The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga (4/1200/1400) in attack mode. That's all."

Para smirked. "My turn. I draw." He looked at his card, then added it to his hand and chose another one. "I summon Jirai Gumo (4/2200/100) in attack mode."

Dox smiled. "A strong start. This won't last long, brother."

Para nodded. "We'll see. It's time for your other." He pointed at Naruto and Judai.

Judai drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (4/1200/800) in defense mode. Your turn." He motioned to Dox.

"Thank you. I draw." Dox looked at his hand. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse (4/1700/1650) in attack mode!"

Dox took another card from his hand. "Now I activate the spell Tribute Doll! By sacrificing a level four monster, I can summon a level seven monster from my hand. And the monster I choose is Jirai Gumo! Brother, if you please?"

Para smirked and nodded. "Go ahead. Bring them to their knees."

Dox nodded. "I give up Jirai Gumo in order to summon Kazejin (7/2400/2200)!" A green round monster with two arms appeared on Dox's field.

"Now I activate the spell Dark Designator." Dox announced. "I say a card name, and if my partner has that card in his deck, he can add it to his hand. And the card I choose is... Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para drew the top card from his deck and smiled. "What do you know, it's right here, ready to tear them asunder!"

Dox laughed. "I end my turn."

Team Red: 8000 LP. Team Paradox: 8000 LP.

Naruto drew. "It's my turn!" She looked at her new card. "Excellent. I activate Polymerization! Now I'll combine Hinata on my field with The Tracker – Kiba Inuzuka (4/1900/1300) and The Insect Master – Shino Aburame (4/1600/1800) in my hand to form The Recon Team – Squad 8 (7/2400/2000)!" Hinata vanished only to reappear seconds later, accompanied by a feral-looking boy and a silent hooded man. The rather large dog only added to the picture.

Naruto smirked. "Now, Recon Team. Attack Para directly!"

Para's eyes widened in alarm. "This is not good. Assist me, brother!"

Dox nodded. "Quick, Kazejin. Use your ability and protect my brother!"

The green thing shifted in front of Para and blew out a gust of wind, stopping the whirling blur that was Kiba and pushing it back to Naruto's field. Said girl smirked.

"I activate Recon Team's special ability. During my Battle phase, they can attack twice! Now let's try this again. Team 8, attack Para!"

This time, nothing stood in Hinata's way as she surged forward and hit Para with a fist surrounded by a blue glow in the shape of a lion. Para groaned as his team's life points fell by 2400.

Naruto smiled. "I think I punished you enough. I'll end my turn."

Para drew a card and smirked. "I'll start my turn with the spell Monster Reborn! Now I bring back Jirai Gumo from my graveyard." The large spider appeared on the field. "But he won't be around for long, because now I activate Tribute Doll and sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to Special Summon Suijin (7/2500/2400)!" A blue counterpart of Kazejin appeared next to the green monster.

Para chose another card from his hand. "And I can still perform a Normal Summon. I use my brother's monster's special ability. When I tribute it to summon a light-attribute monster, it counts as two sacrifices. I tribute Kaiser Seahorse and summon Sanga of the Thunder (7/2600/2200) in attack mode!"

A third golem appeared next to the other two. Para smirked. "Now I remove Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder from play in order to summon Gate Guardian (11/3750/3400), a beast like no other."

Dox laughed. "Quite right. This match is already ours, brother."

Para pointed at the Recon Team. "Now, Gate Guardian. Destroy Squad 8!" The giant monster started glowing and shot a surge of lightning at the three ninja on Naruto's field.

"I have done enough." Para stated, setting a card. "It is the boy's turn."

Dox nodded. "And soon he too shall feel our Guardian's burn."

Judai drew a card. "It's my move. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (4/800/2000) in attack mode. Now I'll use Polymerization and combine Clayman with Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (6/2000/2500) in defense mode."

Judai pointed at Dox. "Now, because you have no monsters on your field, Rampart Blaster's ability allows him to halve his attack points and attack you directly. Now take him down!"

Dox groaned as several rockets hit him and exploded, taking 1000 of his life points. "A clever move that certainly has been."

Para nodded. "But our Guardian has not lost his sheen."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You'll see." Dox drew a card. "My turn. And I'll start by equipping Gate Guardian with the spell Fairy Meteor Crush."

Judai laughed. "From my hand I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. Now your equip spell is destroyed."

"I don't think so." Para yelled. "I activate the trap Judgment of Anubis. By discarding one card, I can negate your spell's effect and then destroy one of your monsters. And Rampart Blaster has overstayed his welcome."

Judai yelled out as his monster exploded in a shower of light.

"And that's not all." Dox added. "Now you and your partner take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Team Red's life points fell by a 1000. "And now I'll summon Defense Wall (4/0/2100) in defense mode."

A gray wall appeared in front of Gate Guardian and crossed its arms. Because apparently walls have arms.

Para chuckled. "With this monster, there's no chance you'll scratch the Guardian's hull."

Dox sighed and looked at his watch. "And now this duel will certainly become dull."

Team Red: 5650 LP. Team Paradox: 4600 LP.

Naruto drew a card and sighed. "I summon The Young Apprentice – Naruto (3/1000/1000) in defense mode." A six-year-old form of Naruto appeared on the field and started chasing a holographic butterfly in circles.

"I end my turn." Naruto motioned to Para.

"Thank you." The bald man nodded and drew a card. "Now I'll attack Naruto with Gate Guardian!"

The huge monster sent a torrent of water at the holographic girl, causing her to yell in pain and explode into shards of light. The two brothers looked up in surprise when the female students started yelling obscenities about them harming innocent children.

Dox looked around the room. "It seems you angered the spectators. What a bother."

Para sighed. "They won't be booing once this duel is over."

Judai drew a card. "My move. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (4/1600/1400) in attack mode. And now I'll equip him with Spark Blaster. This lets him change the battle mode of any monster three times. Now, Sparkman! Blast that Gate Guardian into defense mode."

The huge beast rumbled and slowly bent on one knee, crossing its arms in front.

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." Judai stated. "Back to you."

Dox drew a card and sighed. "I set one card and end my turn."

Team Red: 2900 LP. Team Paradox: 4600 LP.

Naruto smirked. "Thank you. I draw." She looked at her new card and her face lit up. "I activate Cost Down. By sending one card to the graveyard I can summon The Traitor – Itachi Uchiha (6/2600/1000) without any tributes."

Naruto smiled. "And now I activate Itachi's ability. For every monster in defense mode he gains 1000 attack points." The teen Uchiha's hologram surged in power as his attack points rose to 4600.

Naruto held up another card in her hand. "I activate the spell Elimination of the Weak! By paying 500 life points, I can destroy the monster on the field with the smallest amount of attack points. And that means your Defense Wall goes boom!"

True to her word, the Defense Wall exploded. Itachi's attack points fell to 3600.

"And now, I attack your Gate Guardian with Itachi! Go, Amaterasu!"

Black fire burst out of Itachi's eye and enveloped the monster, causing it to turn into a smoldering mass before disappearing. With no defense mode monsters on the field, Itachi's attack points returned to normal.

Naruto giggled. "I've done enough. I set one card and end my turn."

Para drew a card. "I activate Dark Element!" He shouted, revealing Dox's face-down card. "Now by paying half my life points, since Gate Guardian is in the graveyard, I can summon Dark Guardian (12/3800/3800) from my Deck in its place!" A huge dark humanoid monster appeared in Gate Guardian's place.

Para pointed at Itachi. "Now, Dark Guardian. Attack The Traitor!"

The beast lunged forward and smashed a large fist towards Itachi. Judai smirked.

"I don't think so!" The Obelisk yelled, revealing a trap. "I reveal my trap, Hero Barrier! This card lets me negate your attack since I have an Elemental Hero on my field."

Para scowled as his monster moved back to his field. "I end my turn."

Judai grinned. "My move! I activate Pot of Greed. Now I get to draw two more cards." He looked at his new hand. "Sweet. I activate my field spell Fusion Gate! Now by removing fusion material monsters from play, I can summon Fusion Monsters without using Polymerization." Judai held up three cards. "And now I'll remove Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman from play in order to summon Elemental Hero Tempest (8/2800/2800)!"

Judai held up another card. "Now I destroy Fusion Gate by activating another field spell, Skyscraper! This grants my monsters a 1000 attack points if they face off against a stronger opponent."

Judai pointed at Tempest. "And now I activate Tempest's ability. By sending one card from the field, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle this turn. Nee-san, would you mind?"

Naruto stared at him. "Um, 'Nee-san'? When did this happen?"

Judai blushed. "I'm not big on formality, besides you're kind of like a big sister to me with the way you always look out for me."

Naruto smiled. "All right, Judai-kun, you can call me 'Nee-san'. And go ahead, my cards are your cards."

Judai nodded. "I make Tempest invulnerable by sending Nee-san's face-down card to the graveyard. Now, Tempest. Attack Dark Guardian!"

Para laughed. "Our Dark Guardian cannot be bested in battle."

Dox sighed. "Brother, let's just take them down. Enough of this pointless prattle."

"Does that mean you'll stop that stupid rhyming?" Sho yelled from the stands. He didn't get an answer.

Judai frowned. "I end my turn."

Dox drew. "My move. I activate my trap card, One-on-One Fight! Now our two strongest monsters are forced to fight. That means Dark Guardian and Tempest will do battle."

Judai grit his teeth. "I destroy Skyscraper so that Tempest won't be destroyed in battle."

Para chuckled. "But your life points will tell a different tale by falling."

Dox face-palmed. "Brother, what have I said? Stop talking." He looked at Team Red. "I end my turn."

Team Red: 1900 LP. Team Paradox: 2300 LP.

Naruto drew. "My turn." She looked at the only card in her hand. "Perfect! I activate the spell Shinobi Weapon Scroll. This lets me draw until I hold six cards in my hand. And since I have none, I get to draw six cards."

Naruto looked at her new hand. "This duel is over. I activate the Ritual Spell card Inner Release! Now listen up, because this isn't a normal Ritual Summoning. First, I discard a monster with a level equal or greater than the monster I'm summoning, so I'll send my LV 10 Kushina Uzumaki to the graveyard. Then I also discard 'The Fan-girl – Sakura Haruno' in order to activate this spell. Now, since all the requirements have been met, I can Ritual Summon Inner Sakura (10/3500/3200) to the field."

A transparent girl with a white outline and a tattoo stating 'Inner' on her forehead appeared on the field.

Naruto smirked. "Now I activate her ability. Whenever she's summoned, she can destroy another monster on my field and gain half that monster's attack points. So I send Itachi to the graveyard and give Inner Sakura an attack boost." The ghostly girl clenched a fist as her attack points rose to 4700.

Naruto held up another card. "Now to finish you off. I activate Fan-girl Rush! Since 'The Avenger – Sasuke Uchiha' is in the graveyard, if I pay half of my life points, I can halve Inner Sakura's attack points and attack you directly."

Para paled. "But that card isn't in your graveyard. Unless..." He trailed off in realization.

Naruto nodded. "That's right. I discarded Sasuke when I used Cost Down." She pointed at the Paradox Brothers. "Now, Inner Sakura. Attack with Smash of Feminine Fury!"

The transparent girl raised a fist and leapt forward, smashing her fist straight into Para's... nether regions. The male spectators winced in unison.

Team Red: 950 LP. Team Paradox: 0 LP.

Judai started cheering. "Yeah, all right! We won!" The stands erupted into applause.

Naruto walked up to the Paradox Brothers. "It was great to duel you guys."

Para smiled. "Queen Namikaze, the honor is all ours."

Dox nodded and shook her hand. "And it felt good to see your dueling powers."

The three adults looked at each other. "So..." Naruto started. "Beer time?"

The brothers shared a glance and nodded in unison. "Lead the way."

Naruto gave one last look to where Judai was cheering with Sho, Asuka, and Misawa. _Judai-kun... good job. Well done indeed._

* * *

><p>Naruto's cards shown:<p>

Chapter 1:

1. Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze.

Level: 6. ATK: 2500. DEF: 1500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When your opponent has all of his Monster Card zones occupied and your field is empty, you can Special Summon this card from your hand without any tributes.

2. Clan Union.

Type: Trap. This card can be activated when a monster with 'Namikaze' in its name is on your side of the field. Special Summon a monster with 'Uchiha' in its name from your hand or Deck.

3. The Uchiha Clan Head – Shisui.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' that you control is destroyed while this card is on your side of the field, this card gains 500 ATK points.

4. Family Support.

Type: Trap. This card can only be activated when a monster on your field with 'Namikaze, 'Uchiha', or 'Hyuuga' in its name is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Special Summon a monster with the same word in its name from your hand or Deck.

5. The Survivor – Kushina Uzumaki.

Level: 10. ATK: 4000. DEF: 4000. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can be treated as a card with 'Namikaze' in its name. When this card is on your side of the field, once per turn, you can select and activate one of these effects:

-This card cannot be affected by effects of Trap cards that prevent attacking.

-Your opponent discards his entire hand and draws one card.

Chapter 2:

6. Rasenshuriken.

Type: Spell. This card can only be activated when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' is on your side of the field. You can decrease the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze'. For every 500 attack points 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' loses, you can destroy one card on your opponent's field without activating its effect. If you lower the attack points of 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' to 0, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Your opponent loses 500 life points for every card destroyed by this effect.

7. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi (this card is only mentioned in the chapter).

Level: 8. ATK: 3000. DEF: 2700. Type: Bijuu/Effect. By sending one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters with less defense points than the attack points of the monster you destroyed on your field.

8. The Fallen Jinchuuriki (this card doesn't actually appear in chapter 2, but it's how Naruto summoned Kyuubi in her mentioned duel with Ryo).

Type: Trap. Activate only when 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' or 'Godaime Kazekage – Gaara' is destroyed and sent to the graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon 'The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – Kyuubi' or 'The Sand Spirit – Shukaku' to your side of the field.

Chapter 5:

9. The Hidden Leaf Village.

Type: Spell/Field. When this card is on the field, increase the attack and defense points of every Shinobi and Kunoichi-type monster by 100 points times their level.

10. The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga.

Level: 4. ATK: 1200. DEF: 1400. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is on the field, you can look at every card your opponent draws.

11. Ace Defense.

Type: Spell/Quick-play. This card can only be used on a Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monster. Increase the defense points of the target monster by 1000. This effect only lasts for one battle.

12. The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga.

Level: 6. ATK: 2000. DEF: 3000. When this card is on the field, your opponent must show you the cards in his hand during his every Standby Phase.

13. The Mind Walker – Ino Yamanaka.

Level: 5. ATK: 2000. DEF: 1200. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. When this card is summoned, the controller can choose one spell or trap card in the opponent's graveyard and add it to their hand.

14. Bonding Through Defeat.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when 'The Heiress – Hinata Hyuuga' is in the graveyard and 'The Prodigy – Neji Hyuuga' is on the field. Special Summon 'Godaime Hokage – Naruto Namikaze' from your hand or Deck.

15. Shinobi Weapon Scroll.

Type: Spell. This card can be activated only when you have two or more Shinobi or Kunoichi-type monsters on your field. Draw cards from your Deck until you hold six cards in your hand.

Chapter 7:

16. The Tracker – Kiba Inuzuka

Level: 4. ATK: 1900. DEF: 1300. Type: Shinobi.

17. The Insect Master – Shino Aburame

Level: 4. ATK: 1600. DEF: 1800. Type: Shinobi/Effect. When this card is summoned, you can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card your opponent controls.

18. The Recon Team – Squad 8

Level: 7. ATK: 2400. DEF: 2000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. This card can attack twice in one turn.

19. The Young Apprentice – Naruto.

Level: 3. ATK:1000. DEF: 1000. Type: Kunoichi.

20. The Traitor – Itachi Uchiha.

Level: 6. ATK: 2600. DEF: 1000. Type: Shinobi/Effect. This card gains 1000 attack points for every defense position monster on your opponent's field.

21. Elimination of the Weak.

Type: Spell/Quick-play. Pay 500 life points. Destroy the monster with the smallest amount of attack points on the field.

22. Inner Release.

Type: Spell/Ritual. Send 'The Fan-girl – Sakura Haruno' and a monster whose level(s) equal 10 or more from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard. Summon 'Inner Sakura' from your hand to the field.

23. The Fan-girl – Sakura Haruno.

Level: 3. ATK: 600. DEF: 500. Type: Kunoichi/Effect. This card can attack the opponent directly if 'The Avenger – Sasuke Uchiha' is on the field.

24. Inner Sakura (10/3500/3200)

Level: 10. ATK: 3500. DEF: 3200. When this card is Summoned, you can destroy another monster on your field and add half of that monster's attack points to this card. This effect only lasts one turn.

25. Fan-girl Rush.

Type: Spell. Pay half of your life points. By cutting the attack points of a Kunoichi-type monster on your field in half, you can attack your opponent directly with that monster.

26. The Avenger – Sasuke Uchiha.

Level: 5. ATK: 2100. DEF: 1700. Type: Shinobi/Effect. This card gains 500 attack points if 'The Traitor – Itachi Uchiha' is in your graveyard.

Real cards:

27. Cost Down

28. Shield and Sword

29. Double Summon

30. The Sky Dragon of Osiris

31. Polymerization

* * *

><p>Author's note: Chapter 7 is finally released. Be on the lookout for chapter 8!<p>

Peace out,

Cole Martin.


End file.
